Missão complicada
by Belier
Summary: CONCLUÍDA! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully. ALERTA: CONTEÚDO YAOI.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente nonsense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Um dia quente  
Santuário, Grécia  
Salão do Mestre  
  
Mu chegou até a entrada do grande salão. O que teria acontecido agora para que Atena o convocasse? Com certeza, coisa boa não era.  
  
Os guardas deram passagem para que ele entrasse. Quando as pesadas portas se abriram, ele teve certeza de que a situação era preocupante, pois junto de Atena já se encontrava o cavaleiro de Virgem.  
  
Avançou pelo longo corredor preocupado. Dois cavaleiros de ouro só eram convocados em casos extremos... Parou diante de Saori, se curvando numa reverência, para depois cumprimentar Shaka com um aceno.  
  
- Que bom que chegou, Mu de Áries, estávamos a sua espera... - Saori sorriu, tentando quebrar a clima desagradável. Era claro que os dois cavaleiros estavam preocupados. - Chamei vocês até aqui porque preciso muito que saiam em uma missão secreta para mim.  
  
- Missão secreta? - Shaka estranhou.  
  
- Sim, é que chegou até mim a informação de que forças do Mal pretendem atuar na Convenção de Paz Mundial, que será iniciada em Washington daqui a três dias...  
  
- Washington? - Mu arregalou os olhos. - Desde quando os nossos inimigos atacam em algum lugar fora daqui que não seja o Japão?  
  
Saori deu de ombros. - A única coisa que sei é que se alguma coisa que possa comprometer a paz entre os países acontecer, a Terra pode correr perigo.  
  
- E de que forma essa força vai se manifestar? - Shaka questionou.  
  
- Acredito que essa pessoa está disfarçada como alguma autoridade política importante. Para tornar mais fácil a investigação de vocês, fiz uma reserva em um dos hotéis mais famosos de Washington, onde muitas autoridades ficarão hospedadas durante a Convenção.  
  
- Se me permite a indelicadeza, Atena, porque você nos escolheu? Porque não envia seus cavaleiros de bronze? - Mu não estava gostando nada da idéia de passar alguns dias numa cidade agitada. Não era muito acostumado com lugares barulhentos e cheios de gente. - Acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso...  
  
- Faço minhas as palavras de Mu, Atena. - Shaka completou, rapidamente.  
  
Saori suspirou, impaciente, diante da resistência dos dois cavaleiros. - Preciso de cavaleiros sérios, comedidos e educados, que se comprometam com a tarefa que lhes está sendo incumbida. Se vocês puderem me indicar outra dupla que atenda esses requisitos, eu posso até reconsiderar...  
  
Shaka e Mu pensaram durante alguns minutos nas possibilidades... Em suas mentes passaram, numa estranha sincronia, algumas cenas desanimadoras.  
  
Máscara da Morte e Ikki, cercados de mulheres, bebendo e fumando sem parar, circulando pelas melhores boates da cidade americana...  
  
Shun e Afrodite, gastando todo o dinheiro disponível em roupas e produtos de beleza, carregados de sacolas...  
  
Seiya e Aioria arrumando briga com qualquer um que atravessasse o caminho deles falando em inglês, simplesmente pelo fato de não entenderem o que estava sendo dito...  
  
Saga e Shiryu disputando algum concurso de Mister Universo que por acaso pudesse estar acontecendo na cidade...  
  
- E se você enviasse o Miro e o Kamus? - Mu disse esperançosamente. Imediatamente, Shaka começou a fazer sinais para que Mu ficasse quieto.  
  
Saori ficou vermelha como um pimentão. - Acho que não é uma boa idéia. Eles andam meio... distraídos ultimamente.  
  
Mu ficou sem entender nada. Shaka veio em seu auxílio. - Depois eu te explico...  
  
Áries e Virgem concordaram que não tinha mesmo jeito. Iam os dois.  
  
- Só quero lhes pedir que sejam o mais discretos possíveis, evitem usar seus poderes e se precisarem, comprem algumas roupas mais normais... quero dizer, formais!  
  
Mu e Shaka fecharam a cara.  
  
- Podemos pelo menos levar nossas armaduras? - Shaka perguntou.  
  
- É claro! Você consegue teleportar as armaduras também, Mu?  
  
Mu fez cara de abismado. - Mas Atena, eu não posso me teleportar daqui da Grécia até os Estados Unidos! É impossível!  
  
Saori fez um muxoxo, mas acabou cedendo. - Tudo bem, então, vou reservar passagens numa companhia aérea o mais rápido possível. Estão dispensados para cuidarem dos preparativos. Vocês deverão partir amanhã mesmo! Serão avisados sobre o horário do vôo.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros se retiraram, com uma reverência.  
  
Saori ordenou a Tatsumi que fosse atrás das passagens. "O duro vai ser a taxa de bagagem extra que essas armaduras vão custar..." a deusa pensou, desanimada...  
  
Enquanto isso, Mu e Shaka se retiravam do salão. Shaka virou-se para Mu. - Você realmente não consegue se teleportar para lugares distantes? - perguntou, curioso.  
  
Mu hesitou um pouco, olhando discretamente sobre o ombro, e devolveu com outra pergunta. - Escuta, Shaka, você já andou de avião?  
  
O loiro fez que não com a cabeça.  
  
Mu deu risada. - Nem eu!  
  
* * *  
  
Dois dias depois  
Washington D.C.  
Aeroporto Internacional  
  
Mu e Shaka saíram da alfândega, depois de alguns contratempos com suas bagagens. É claro que suas armaduras tinham sido barradas, e Shaka precisou usar todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer os guardas de que os dois eram funcionários do museu local trazendo novas raridades para o acervo...  
  
Os dois estavam muito bem vestidos, com ternos pretos muito bem cortados, camisas alvas e gravatas finas. Os sapatos caros brilhavam, e ambos estavam com os cabelos presos em rabos de cavalo baixos, para não chamarem muito a atenção. Qualquer um que os visse teria acreditado que eram realmente pessoas importantes...  
  
Ao saírem, Mu fez menção de chamar um táxi, mas Shaka foi categórico.  
  
- Que táxi, nada. Vamos alugar um carro!  
  
Mu pensou um pouco. - E quem dirige? Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como se faz isso, em Jamiel não existe nem nada parecido com carros...  
  
- Não me subestime. Você acha que eu fiquei quase 20 anos da minha vida meditando e não aprendi nada? Chega uma hora em que, de tanto meditar, acabei aprendendo umas coisas por osmose...  
  
Foram em direção do balcão de aluguel de carros, e escolheram um que os agradasse. Afinal, Saori estava pagando... Shaka precisou novamente usar suas ilusões para poder alugar o carro sem carteira de motorista.  
  
Ao pegarem o carro, Mu ainda estava contrariado. - Escute, e se algum guarda te parar? Nem carta você tem...  
  
- Se isso acontecer, é só você teleportá-lo pro outro lado da cidade... - Shaka estava num dia de muita inspiração...  
  
Mu ainda não estava confiante. - Outra coisa: sei que você enxerga muito além do que os olhos podem ver, com o seu sétimo sentido, mas você não acha que vai chamar muito a atenção dirigindo com os olhos fechados?  
  
Já se sentando no banco do motorista, Shaka procurou algo dentro do bolso interno do seu paletó. - Você não aproveitou nada do dinheiro que Atena te deu? - Enfim encontrou o que procurava: óculos escuros muito chiques, de uma grife famosa... Ao colocar os óculos, ninguém poderia dizer que ele não era um homem comum. Aliás, um homem comum muito bonito, Mu reparou.  
  
- Hoje está impossível argumentar com você... - Mu acabou cedendo.  
  
- Confie em mim... - Shaka ligou o carro e se embrenhou pelo tráfego intenso de Washington com perícia.  
  
* * *  
  
Ao chegarem ao hotel, os dois cavaleiros perceberam como ia ser difícil a sua tarefa. O saguão estava praticamente lotado, gente circulando de um lado para o outro, carregadores afobados transportando pesadas bagagens, uma loucura. Ia ser difícil encontrar alguém suspeito no meio de tanta gente, isto é, se a pessoa que eles estavam procurando estivesse hospedada lá. Eles ainda corriam esse risco...  
  
Com dificuldade, conseguiram ser atendidos na recepção.  
  
A moça que os atendeu foi muito solícita, sorrindo sem parar para os dois bonitões, mas ao checar a reserva no computador, começou a olhá-los com desconfiança.  
  
- A reserva está OK, só tem um problema... - ela hesitou um pouco, diante dos olhos verdes interrogativos de Mu. - No único quarto disponível em todo o hotel... a cama é de casal...  
  
- O quê?!?! - Mu não acreditou no que estava ouvindo.  
  
- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas a pessoa que ligou não deixou claro que eram reservas para dois homens...  
  
Mu respirou fundo, tentando se controlar... Afinal, a culpa não era da recepcionista. Seus nomes já eram incomuns do lugar de onde vinham, imagine nos Estados Unidos... Tatsumi é que deveria ter deixado claro. Mas conhecendo bem o mordomo, o "lapso" podia até ter sido proposital...  
  
- Bom, tenho certeza de que esse hotel tão renomado pode fazer algo por nós... - Mu tentou ser agradável.  
  
- Sinto muito, mas estamos lotados...  
  
- Mas que droga de espelunca é... - Mu saiu do sério, coisa difícil de acontecer. Shaka interrompeu-o, tentando manter a conversa num nível educado.  
  
- Tudo bem, ficamos com o quarto assim mesmo. Depois daremos um jeito nessa situação.  
  
Mu ainda estava a fim de discutir, pois não aceitava coisas mal feitas, mas Shaka convenceu-o a ficar calmo. - Respire fundo... Inspire... Deixe a raiva sair... Pronto! Depois resolvemos o que fazer, tá?  
  
Mu sentiu o maior prazer ao ver os carregadores do hotel suarem para levar suas armaduras, e fez questão de não dar gorjeta...  
  
O quarto era muito espaçoso e bonito, apesar da enorme cama de casal ocupar boa parte dele. Eles ainda tinham a disposição outro ambiente para as refeições e um luxuoso banheiro que contava até com hidro, também enorme. Se eles fossem um casalzinho em lua de mel, com certeza teriam adorado o quarto.  
  
- Que situação! - Mu ainda estava indignado. Shaka deu risada, de repente.- O que foi, agora?  
  
- Lembrei de uma coisa... Você pediu para Atena mandar o Miro e o Kamus para cá, lembra? Ela disse que eles andavam meio distraídos...  
  
- É mesmo, você ainda não me explicou. - Mu ficou curioso. - Mas o que isso tem a ver com o quarto?  
  
- É que os dois estão namorando, você não estava sabendo? Todo o Santuário está comentando... - Mu arregalou seus lindos olhos verdes. - Então, eles iam adorar esse quarto! - Shaka riu mais ainda.  
  
- Pois eu não estou achando graça, não... E outra coisa, porque eu sou sempre o último a saber das coisas?  
  
- Acho que é porque você ficou muito tempo longe do Santuário, os outros cavaleiros ainda não se acostumaram à sua presença novamente...  
  
- Não sei não... Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber, e que esqueceram de me contar?  
  
- No momento, é tudo que eu sei. - Shaka sorriu. - "Mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer, ainda?" Pensou, enquanto desfazia sua mala.  
  
Continua  
  
***  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Sobre o título, acho que a missão complicada vai ser tentar fazer a minha primeira fic engraçada sobre os dois certinhos do Santuário. Vai ser difícil, eles não são nenhum Miro e Kamus, em termos humorísticos, mas vou tentar...  
  
Essa história NÃO é um crossover entre Saint Seiya e X-Files... Estou apenas fazendo uma homenagem à série que me introduziu no mundo dos fanfics! Sempre tive vontade de escrever uma história nos moldes de Mulder&Scully, aquela coisa toda de nunca ter vaga nos motéis e os dois acabarem a noite na mesma cama... Vai ser engraçado (Bélier esfrega as mãos com cara de má)...  
  
- Com licença?  
  
(Bélier olha e arregala os olhos, horrorizada)  
  
- Você é a senhorita Bélier?  
  
(Bélier balança a cabeça, assentindo)  
  
- Vim aqui para expressar minha indignação com relação às suas fics!  
  
(Bélier acha a língua) - Qual o problema, Mu?  
  
- Estou começando a ficar preocupado com essa quantidade absurda de fics onde você tem usado a minha pessoa!  
  
- Bom, se você não gosta, então eu paro de escrever sobre você, fazer o quê?  
  
- Fico muito grato! (Mu vai saindo)  
  
- Droga! Agora vou ter que arrumar outro par romântico pro Shaka! (Bélier reclama para si mesma, mas alto o suficiente para Mu ouvir)  
  
(Mu pára, olhando preocupado para trás)  
  
- Que foi, agora, Mu?  
  
- Err... Esqueça que eu estive aqui, sim?  
  
(Bélier sorri inocentemente) - Claro! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente non sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Esses iam ser dias de amargar, Mu pensava enquanto se arrumava para jantar. Já fazia pelo menos quarenta minutos que Shaka estava no banho, e ele já estava começando a perder a paciência novamente. Nunca em toda sua vida a sua tolerância fora tão desafiada quanto hoje. Primeiro, as dificuldades na alfândega... Depois, a história do carro... O quarto do hotel... E agora, isso!  
  
Tomou uma decisão e escancarou a porta do banheiro, apressando o amigo.  
  
Shaka estava com espuma até o pescoço, na banheira. - Ei! Isso aqui é ótimo! Você tem que experimentar!  
  
Mu bufou. Totalmente irritado, e disposto a acabar com a festa do loiro, começou a desabotoar o primeiro botão da camisa que usava. - Verdade?!? Chega pra lá que eu vou entrar aí agora mesmo!!! - Ameaçou. Por sorte, conseguiu se desviar com habilidade do sabonete que Shaka jogou nele.  
  
- Seu tarado! Suma já daqui! - Shaka gritou indignado, cobrindo o tórax com os braços.  
  
- Estou avisando, ou você sai logo daí ou eu vou te tirar na marra! - Mu fechou a porta, não sem antes notar como Shaka havia prendido os cabelos no alto da cabeça de um jeito bem feminino e extremamente sedutor. Coisas de Virgem, ele pensou.  
  
- Mas eu acabei de entrar! Demorou um tempão pra encher... - Shaka gritou, do banheiro.  
  
- Não quero saber! - Mu gritou de volta. - Ou então...  
  
- Já estou indo!  
  
***  
  
-Sinto muito Shaka, não sei por que estou tão estressado assim... - Mu tentava se desculpar com o amigo pelo seu comportamento.  
  
- Tudo bem, Mu, eu entendo. O problema é que você viveu muitos anos sozinho, num lugar totalmente parado. Deve ser difícil mesmo agüentar todo esse movimento a sua volta... - Shaka respondeu, sempre paciente.  
  
- É, mais isso não é desculpa para ficar assim... - Mu olhou ao seu redor. Os dois estavam jantando num restaurante simples, mas muito bom. Shaka havia optado por este, para não irritar mais ainda o amigo. Enfrentar longas filas de espera para conseguirem uma mesa em um restaurante concorrido estava totalmente fora de questão... Pelo menos nessa noite.  
  
- Acho melhor irmos... - Mu sugeriu. - Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio. Não faço a mínima idéia de como vamos encontrar a tal pessoa que Atena acredita estar aqui para sabotar a Conferência.  
  
- Temos que dar um jeito de ingressar nos auditórios, e talvez, com sorte, consigamos identificar algum cosmo hostil no meio dos participantes... - Shaka argumentou. - Uma pessoa como essa não vai conseguir encobrir sua cosmo energia por muito tempo, mesmo porque ela não sabe que está sendo procurada.  
  
- É o único jeito. - Mu concordou. - Não vai ser difícil entrar sem sermos notados.  
  
Os dois já haviam terminado de jantar, e pagaram a conta, se retirando. Felizmente, ambos sabiam falar Inglês, Mu por ser extremamente estudioso e Shaka pela mesma razão pela qual sabia guiar um carro... Virgem sabia falar praticamente qualquer língua.  
  
Como o restaurante era próximo ao hotel, os dois caminharam, sentindo o vento frio da noite. Mu até estava gostando da temperatura mais baixa, já que não se acostumava com o calor do Santuário. Já Shaka estava sofrendo um pouco, pois sempre vivera em lugares extremamente quentes. O loiro se embrulhou melhor no sobretudo que estava usando, apertando o passo.  
  
Já Mu estava indo o mais devagar possível, tentando adiar a hora em que iam ter que decidir o que fazer a respeito da cama. Ele não ia deixar o amigo dormir no chão, e nem ele tão pouco estava com vontade de fazê-lo...  
  
Bem, talvez ele estivesse extremando a situação. Aparentemente, Shaka não estava muito preocupado com isso. Na verdade, não deveria haver mal nenhum em dividir a cama com ele. Por que haveria?  
  
Logo chegaram ao hotel. Shaka suspirou aliviado, ao deixar o frio para trás e ser envolvido pelo aquecimento do saguão. Mu olhou divertido para o amigo. Ele nunca imaginara que o cavaleiro, tão poderoso, se chateasse com o frio.  
  
- Felizmente, você não veio com o Kamus... - Mu brincou.  
  
- Felizmente... - Shaka respondeu, pensativo.  
  
Já no quarto, Mu sentiu-se desconfortável novamente. Ficou sem saber o que falar, mas Shaka foi mais prático. Passou a mão em seu pijama de flanela e foi para o banheiro. Mu sentou-se na cama com cara de tonto, esperando o outro voltar. Quando Shaka saiu do banheiro, deitou-se do outro lado da cama. - Estou tão cansado... Boa noite!  
  
Mu não teve outra alternativa a não ser fazer o mesmo. Ele é que não ia dormir no chão duro. Se Shaka não se incomodava, ele também não iria.  
  
Após trocar-se e escovar os dentes, deitou-se cuidadosamente na cama, de costas para o loiro, que aparentemente já estava dormindo. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois logo caiu no sono.  
  
***  
  
Mu estava tendo um sonho. Um sonho molhado, por sinal.  
  
Mãos hábeis enroscaram-se no elástico de seu short de seda, puxando-o pra baixo. Em seguida, as mesmas mãos delicadas acariciaram seu sexo, fazendo-o endurecer totalmente. Mesmo em seu sono, Mu gemeu, contorcendo-se levemente. Ele podia sentir os movimentos compassados dos dedos, subindo e descendo por seu membro, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado, como se fosse realidade.  
  
Como se para deixar o sonho ainda melhor, Mu sentiu sua ereção sendo envolvida pela boca ávida da pessoa, e gemeu um pouco mais alto. Sentiu a língua percorrê-lo de cima a baixo, lambendo a ponta de seu membro, para depois levá-lo novamente em sua boca quente. Mu empurrou os quadris para cima, e sentiu mais prazer ainda ao sentir que a pessoa aceitava-o mais fundo em sua boca.  
  
Em seu torpor, entre o sono e o despertar, e já quase gozando, Mu agarrou os cabelos da pessoa do seu sonho, e pela primeira vez, lembrou-se de olhar para baixo. Viu fartos cabelos loiros esparramando-se por seu abdômen e coxas, uma franja ocultando o seu rosto.  
  
Curioso para ver o rosto da pessoa, e se era tão bonita quanto ele imaginava, forçou-a a olhar pra ele. Sem interromper o que estava fazendo, ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. Mu se deparou com lindos olhos azuis claro, que ele nunca havia visto, mas com um rosto constrangedoramente familiar.  
  
Mu sentou-se na cama, com um grito, agora totalmente desperto. Ele estava todo suado e a ereção continuava lá, mas felizmente o susto fora suficiente para evitar que ele molhasse os lençóis.  
  
Olhou assustado para o lado, onde Shaka repousava tranqüilamente, ainda de costas para ele, seus cabelos caprichosamente presos em uma trança, que ele havia feito antes de se deitar.  
  
"Não aconteceu nada..." Mu pensou aliviado, ainda ofegante.  
  
- O que foi, Mu? - Shaka perguntou, com voz de sono. - Teve um pesadelo?  
  
Mu quase desmaiou de susto ao ouvir a voz do amigo.  
  
- Err... você está acordado? - Perguntou, sem graça.  
  
- Claro, você deu um grito que deve ter acordado todo o andar... - Shaka virou-se para ele, bocejando. - Deve ter sido um pesadelo daqueles, posso sentir que você está branco como papel...  
  
- Foi sim... - Mu sentiu a cor voltar rapidamente ao seu rosto, ao se lembrar do sonho. Agradeceu os lençóis que cobriam sua ereção, que teimava em continuar lá.  
  
- Você precisa de alguma coisa? - A pergunta de Shaka ecoou dentro do cérebro de Mu, soando ironicamente com duplo sentido.  
  
- Não se incomode comigo, volte a dormir... Desculpe ter te acordado.  
  
- Não foi nada... - O loiro virou-se, deixando Mu com o seu pesadelo.  
  
O cavaleiro de Áries recostou-se sobre os travesseiros novamente, tentando se acalmar. Não pregou os olhos durante o resto da noite, tentando entender como pudera sonhar coisas tão obscenas justamente com Shaka. Chegou a conclusão que o seu subconsciente havia lhe pregado uma peça, tamanha fora a sua preocupação com relação a dividirem a cama. Também não dormiu de medo que acontecesse novamente...  
  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cama, Shaka também não conseguia dormir. Apesar de estar muito cansado da viagem, Virgem tinha um sono leve, e acordou logo que ouviu o primeiro gemido de Mu. Sentiu o outro cavaleiro mover-se levemente, e imediatamente ficou rígido na cama, com medo até de respirar. A respiração do amigo ficara de repente pesada, e ele gemeu novamente, dessa vez mais alto. Shaka então entendeu: Mu estava tendo um sonho erótico! Teve certeza quando ele ergueu os quadris, sua cabeça afundando no travesseiro. Áries estava ofegante, e suas mãos agarraram o lençol com firmeza, enquanto seus quadris se moviam mais rápido. Shaka ficou chocado, pois a idéia de que Mu ia gozar bem ali do seu lado provocou- lhe um efeito totalmente inesperado: sentiu-se estranhamente excitado. Sentiu um certo desapontamento quando o amigo acordou de repente, assustado, antes de atingir o clímax. Fingiu que tinha acordado naquele momento, mas não foi fácil.  
  
Virgem ficou pensando o que teria acontecido para que Mu se interrompesse dessa forma... Várias hipóteses passaram por sua cabeça, nenhuma muito coerente. Deixou de pensar nisso quando uma outra pergunta estalou em sua cabeça: e com quem ele estivera sonhando? Será que o amigo por acaso tinha alguma namorada? Ele nunca soube que Mu mantivesse algum relacionamento sério. Mas também, ele costumava ser tão reservado, que isso não deveria ser novidade... Ficou curioso, mas ia continuar assim, porque não ia ter coragem de perguntar a ele...  
  
E os dois cavaleiros passaram o resto da madrugada em claro, fingindo que estavam dormindo...  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Eu juro que essa história foi concebida originalmente para conter apenas humor, mas já no final do primeiro capítulo eu notei todas as possibilidades lemon que ela continha, e mudei de idéia...  
  
Não estou muito preocupada com a descrição dos lugares, uma vez que a história gira mais em torno do relacionamento dos dois, então, os mais detalhistas, por favor me perdoem... Mas também não vou abandonar a história original, que é encontrar a tal pessoa. Eu já sei quem é, só não sei como ele vai aparecer!  
  
- Com licença?  
  
(Bélier suspira, resignada) - Que foi, Shaka, veio reclamar das fics, também?  
  
(Shaka fica vermelho) - Não! Só vim te fazer um pedido!  
  
(Bélier estranha) - Que seria... ?  
  
- Faça o Mu ter sono pesado...  
  
- O quê?!  
  
- É, daqueles que nem uma explosão acorda! O resto pode deixar comigo...  
  
(Bélier olha espantada para Shaka) - Céus! Você é Virgem, mesmo?!  
  
(Shaka esfrega as mãos, animado) - Não por muito tempo... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente non-sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
No dia seguinte, os dois cavaleiros tomavam o café da manhã no refeitório do hotel, ambos com a maior cara de sono. Mas nenhum dos dois comentou nada, com medo de ter que dar explicações sobre o porquê de não terem dormido...  
  
Logo após o café, os dois resolveram ir até o local onde se realizaria o encontro entre as autoridades de todos os países que participavam da Convenção. Quando Shaka sentou-se ao volante, colocando os óculos escuros, Mu corou violentamente, ao se lembrar do sonho. Decidido, resolveu perguntar uma coisa que o perturbava...  
  
- Escuta, Shaka, você nunca abre os olhos, mesmo?  
  
Shaka ficou meio sem graça. - Bom, não se eu quiser fazer alguém virar pó! Por que a pergunta?  
  
Mu ficou mais vermelho ainda. Tentou disfarçar, abrindo um mapa da cidade que havia pego no porta-luvas do carro e escondendo o rosto. - Por nada... quer dizer que ninguém vê seus olhos?  
  
- Bom, depende... - Foi a vez de Shaka ficar corado. - Nunca aconteceu nada físico com alguém... eu sou virgem... Mas quando eu fico excitado eu acabo abrindo, sem querer...  
  
Mu engasgou com a própria saliva, amassando o mapa no seu acesso de tosse.  
  
- Que foi?! - Shaka se assustou. - Você está bem?  
  
- Es-tou... - Mu conseguiu falar.  
  
Shaka entendeu a reação de Mu errado, e comentou, divertido. - Ah, mas não se preocupe... Se um dia eu estiver com alguém... você sabe... o fato de eu abrir os olhos não vai matar ninguém...  
  
Mu teve outro acesso de tosse, pior do que o primeiro. Seu subconsciente fora muito além do que a própria mente tinha conhecimento. Como podia ser aquilo?  
  
Quando a tosse passou, Mu puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões, se acalmando. De repente, lembrou-se de mais um detalhe. - E você ainda se lembra de que cor são seus olhos?  
  
- Azuis. Claros.  
  
Mu sufocou.  
  
* * *  
  
Ao chegarem ao local, notaram que não seria fácil entrar no recinto, uma vez que a segurança era pesada. Vários guardas circulavam de um lado para o outro, e checavam cada autoridade que adentrava no grande salão.  
  
- Droga... - Shaka observou tudo desanimado, tentando bolar algum plano, mas infelizmente não estava tão inspirado quanto no dia anterior.  
  
- Shaka! - Mu chamou. - Vem logo, não podemos ficar dando bandeira aqui, caso contrário algum guarda vai desconfiar...  
  
- O que você vai fazer? - Virgem foi atrás de Mu, contornando o prédio.  
  
- Me dá sua mão, rápido! - Shaka obedeceu. - Só reze pra gente não aparecer dentro do banheiro feminino!  
  
Áries os teleportou para dentro do prédio, visualizando um corredor isolado, e os dois felizmente apareceram no local correto. Quase foram pegos em flagrante por um guarda que passou alguns segundos depois da aparição dos dois. O homem olhou para os rapazes de cabelos longos, de mãos dadas, e balançou a cabeça. "Até aqui tem disso...".  
  
- Solta minha mão, Shaka! - Mu balançou o braço, apressado.  
  
- Agora não adianta a pressa, Mu, já pegou mal...  
  
- Bom, pelo menos estamos dentro! Vamos para o salão ver se notamos alguma coisa diferente...  
  
Ao cruzarem com dois agentes do FBI pelo corredor, Mu habilmente usou sua telecinese para "pegar emprestado" os crachás dos dois, que nem perceberam nada. Entregou um deles a Shaka, que reclamou.  
  
- Você tinha que me dar o crachá da mulher, não? - Shaka observou a foto, indignado.  
  
- Não reclama, ninguém vai reparar na foto ou no nome... - Mu respondeu, pendurando o crachá no paletó do terno. - Só o fato de ser do FBI já diz tudo.  
  
- Dana Scully... que nome estranho. - Shaka comentou.  
  
- Podia ser pior! - Mu retrucou. - O meu está escrito Fox Mulder...  
  
* * *  
  
Várias horas se passaram, e os dois cavaleiros já estavam entediados com aquele falatório, e nada estranho havia acontecido.  
  
Mu olhou para Shaka, sentado ao seu lado. Áries não podia provar, devido aos olhos fechados, mas pelo ângulo estranho com que a cabeça do loiro pendia, ele já devia estar dormindo.  
  
Mu já estava pensando em fazer o mesmo, quando anunciaram um intervalo. Nesse momento, alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. Sentiu um cosmo característico se elevar sobre a aura das pessoas comuns. Ele não estava enganado, aquilo era a cosmo energia de outro cavaleiro.  
  
- Shaka, acorda! - Mu deu um cutucão no loiro, que acordou assustado, no melhor estilo "quem sou eu? onde estou?" - Eu senti alguma coisa!  
  
- Que foi? - Shaka ainda estava meio boiando.  
  
Mu levantou-se apressado, deixando o salão, e Shaka o acompanhou até o hall do prédio.  
  
- Lá! - Mu apontou para o meio da multidão.  
  
Shaka também sentiu o cosmo estranho, e vasculhou em sua mente o dono da energia. Olhou na direção apontada por Mu. - Estou vendo! - O cavaleiro de Virgem vislumbrou um homem alto, bem vestido, com cabelos azuis, se embrenhando no meio das demais pessoas.  
  
Os dois começaram a ir na mesma direção do suspeito, mas este começou a ir mais rápido. - E tem mais! - Shaka avisou Mu. - Ele já nos notou!  
  
Os dois perseguiram o homem até a saída do prédio, mas quando conseguiram chegar à rua, tumultuada de gente e de carros, perderam o paradeiro do estranho.  
  
- Droga! - Mu praguejou. - Era ele, Shaka, tenho certeza!  
  
- Sim... - Virgem concordou. - Mas "ele" quem?  
  
* * *  
  
Depois daquele breve encontro, Mu e Shaka haviam percorrido alguns pontos importantes da cidade, na esperança de encontrarem a tal pessoa, mas foi em vão. Voltar à reunião naquele dia também seria inútil, uma vez que o estranho havia notado a presença dos dois. Decidiram então comer alguma coisa antes de voltarem ao hotel.  
  
Como já era tarde, Shaka acabou optando por parar em um fast food, pois eles estavam cansados da busca, e ele não via a hora de cair na cama. Não foi uma boa opção...  
  
- Será que não tem nada que não tenha carne, aqui? - Shaka olhou o cardápio colorido, horrorizado. O lugar estava apinhado de gente, e o barulho dominava o ambiente.  
  
- Tem umas saladinhas aí... - Mu também estava inconformado. Ele já havia tirado o paletó e a gravata, mas mesmo assim ainda abriu alguns botões da camisa, pois o lugar estava insuportavelmente quente, apesar do frio que fazia lá fora.  
  
- Hum... Essa parece boa... Ah, esquece, tem repolho... - Shaka fez careta.  
  
Mu, já sem paciência, escolheu um hambúrguer comum, e Shaka ficou só na salada, mesmo. Mas quando Áries lhe ofereceu uma batatinha frita, o cavaleiro de Virgem resolveu experimentar, e acabou roubando o saquinho do amigo.  
  
- Isso não vai te fazer mal, não? - Mu perguntou preocupado.  
  
- Sei lá, nunca comi... - Shaka estava amando a fritura.  
  
- Droga!!! - Mu usou todos os nomes feios possíveis em sua língua natal, ao derrubar mais mostarda do que havia planejado no lanche. - Odeio esse lugar, eu quero voltar para o meu templo!!!  
  
Shaka só balançou a cabeça, com a boca cheia de batata frita...  
  
- Bom, pelo menos o dia não foi improdutivo... agora sabemos que o inimigo realmente está aqui... Saori não estava enganada. - Mu comentou, terminando o lanche. - Temos que ficar atentos.  
  
Virgem concordou, abrindo a boca de sono. - Podemos ir? O dia foi bem cansativo, e eu não dormi direito a noite passada...  
  
- Claro! Vamos embora, também estou cansado... - Mu segurou uma mecha de cabelo, levando-a ao nariz. - Seu cabelo está cheirando esquisito?  
  
Shaka conferiu. - Está cheirando aquela coisa que eu comi... Mas que droga!  
  
* * *  
  
Ao chegarem ao hotel, Mu estava com tanto sono, devido a noite que passara em claro, que nem se preocupou muito com a divisão da cama. Depois de se trocarem, cada um se acomodou num lado da cama, e rezaram secretamente para que nada de estranho acontecesse dessa vez...  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Bom, se eu abrir agora uma enquete sobre quem é o inimigo que os nossos dois heróis estão perseguindo, provavelmente alguém vai acertar. Quem quiser arriscar, é só mandar uma review ou um e-mail!  
  
Essa idéia do fast food foi sugerida pela Prudence-chan, e eu adorei. Agora, a hidromassagem vai ficar pra depois, viu, Pru? Mas é claaaaaaaro que vai ter! (hê, hê)  
  
Com relação aos crachás, não pude evitar a brincadeira... Para quem nunca assistiu Arquivo X (que pena que acabou...), Fox Mulder e Dana Scully são os nomes dos dois agentes do FBI que investigavam as coisas mais bizarras do mundo, inclusive e principalmente conspirações alienígenas. O pior é que os dois bem que podiam estar ali procurando o Mu... Não sei se vocês já ouviram falar, mas eu já li em alguns sites que o Mu é um extraterrestre, é mole?  
  
- Quem inventou essa calúnia sobre a minha pessoa?!  
  
(Bélier esfrega os olhos, impaciente) - Não fui eu, Mu, só estou repetindo o que eu li...  
  
(Shaka avalia Mu de alto a baixo) - Hum... Pois para mim ele parece um homem normal...  
  
- Eu SOU normal! (Mu fica mais indignado ainda)  
  
- TODO normal? (Shaka observa Mu melhor)  
  
- Quer ver? (Mu ameaça Shaka)  
  
(Bélier sente uma gota de suor brotar em sua testa) - Acho que eu vou ter que tomar providências drásticas com relação a esses dois... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente non sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Shaka acordou com Mu gemendo. "Outra vez?!" Virgem já estava ficando preocupado. "Acho que o Mu deve estar com algum problema, não é possível". Virou-se devagar na cama, para poder ficar de frente para o amigo, que estava deitado voltado para ele, um dos braços sob o travesseiro. Observou- o franzir a testa, seus pontinhos quase se encontrando. Seus lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar sua respiração levemente alterada.  
  
"Será que ele está sentindo falta de alguém?" Shaka se perguntou mentalmente. "Será que ele estava dormindo com alguém, é isso?" Não, todos no Santuário saberiam, se fosse o caso... O loiro observou Áries passar a língua pelos lábios, em seu sono, molhando-os, para logo em seguida gemer novamente. Uma mecha de cabelo violeta caiu sobre o rosto perturbado de Mu, e Shaka estendeu a mão para retirá-la. Pegou-a cuidadosamente com a ponta dos dedos, levando-a até os ombros do amigo.  
  
Seu gesto, apesar de delicado, foi como atear fogo em mato seco. Ainda dormindo, Mu avançou sobre Shaka, prendendo-o sob seu corpo. "Por Buda!!! Quê isso, agora???" Shaka quase abriu os olhos, de susto, por pouco não desintegrando o amigo. Mu passou uma das pernas sobre as coxas de Shaka, enquanto enlaçava sua cintura com um dos braços. Virgem ficou imóvel, aterrorizado com a situação, sentindo Áries esconder o rosto entre seus cabelos, próximo ao seu pescoço.  
  
Esperou mais alguma reação do amigo. Como ele não se moveu mais, decidiu sair do abraço. Mas ao seu primeiro movimento, Mu apertou-o mais forte, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis, não deixando que ele escapasse.  
  
Para piorar a situação, Mu desceu sua mão até a virilha de Shaka, afagando seu sexo. "Ai, isso não!" Shaka ficou apavorado, mas se acordasse Mu, a vergonha ia ser tão grande que seria difícil superar... Áries no início o acariciou meio indeciso, mas depois, apertou-o com firmeza pelo tecido do pijama.  
  
Shaka arregalou os olhos. "Agora já era..." Pensou, finalmente relaxando.  
  
* * *  
  
Mu estava sonhando novamente... Dessa vez, o sonho parecia mais real. Ele podia sentir o corpo quente sob o seu, e a maciez dos cabelos loiros junto ao seu rosto. Loiros? Essa não...  
  
Mu pestanejou, quase acordando, mas voltou a dormir. Sentiu a pessoa se mover sob ele, e puxou-a para mais perto de si. Escorregou sua mão até alcançar...? A mente enevoada de Mu reclamou. Desde quando era suposto que ele deveria acariciar um homem em seus sonhos?! Mesmo assim, ele continuou acariciando o sexo em suas mãos, sentindo-o endurecer ao contado. Em seu sono, Mu sentiu a pessoa procurar seus lábios, num beijo molhado. Áries abriu a boca, sentindo a língua quente invadi-la e vasculhar cada canto insistentemente. Retribuiu ao beijo, deixando sua língua se enroscar à outra, ficando cada vez mais excitado, empurrando sua ereção contra a coxa do homem ao seu lado.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka bem que tentou não abusar de Mu, mas afinal, quem havia começado aquilo foi o amigo... Cansado de nunca ter experimentado um beijo, Virgem decidiu provar a boca de Áries, esperando que ele retribuísse, mas sem acordar. Em todo caso, se ele acordasse, Shaka poderia fingir que também estava dormindo...  
  
Mu não o decepcionou, e entreabriu os lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o carinho. Shaka se deliciou com o seu primeiro beijo, mesmo que ele fosse roubado. "Mu nunca vai saber..." Virgem pensou, um pouco decepcionado.  
  
Áries se empurrou contra seu corpo, e Shaka segurou-se para não gemer. A mão de Mu que o acariciava, incomodada com o tecido grosso que a atrapalhava, deslizou sorrateiramente para dentro da calça do pijama, agarrando sua carne nua. Shaka não pode evitar, mas se apertou contra Mu. Seus lábios voltaram a procurar os do amigo, ansioso por mais daqueles sentimentos novos para ele. É claro que ele, sendo homem, já havia tido prazer sozinho, mas isso era totalmente diferente. Virgem sabia que a qualquer momento Mu poderia acordar, e o medo de ser pego em flagrante o excitava mais ainda.  
  
Nesse momento, o telefone tocou, o barulho estridente ecoando pelo quarto escuro...  
  
Mu levou um susto tão grande que sentou-se imediatamente na cama, ofegante, arrastando Shaka junto. Este, coitado, estava mais atordoado ainda, sem saber se Mu havia percebido o que estava acontecendo ou não. Como Áries havia retirado a mão de dentro do seu pijama, com o susto, ele procurou agir normalmente, mas seu coração estava querendo sair pela boca, e sua ereção pulsava dolorida em sua virilha...  
  
Praguejando, Mu atendeu ao telefone, que estava no criado mudo do seu lado da cama.  
  
- Alô? Atena? Sim, sou eu... É claro que eu estou com a voz estranha, eu estava dormindo! – Pausa. Mu tentou alcançar o abajur, quase derrubando o telefone no processo, e percebendo que estava excitado novamente. "Duas noites seguidas!" – Tudo bem que você está no Japão, mas é madrugada aqui!!! – Mu conseguiu finalmente acender a luz, sentando-se na cama para conversar melhor com Saori. Respirando fundo, tentou controlar sua raiva. – Sinto muito se fui rude... A que devemos a sua ligação?  
  
Shaka continuou sentado na cama, suas costas levemente arqueadas, enquanto tentava restabelecer sua respiração. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando- os do rosto suado. "Mas que droga, Atena tinha que ligar justo agora?!" Olhou disfarçadamente para Mu, que ouvia atentamente.  
  
- Sim, nós sentimos o cosmo da pessoa hoje... Não, não sabemos ainda quem é, mas pelo menos sabemos que ela está aqui, como você previu... Eu sei, estamos fazendo o melhor possível, mas tem muita gente nessa cidade! – Mu fez careta, olhando pela primeira vez para Shaka, que fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Sim, amanhã sairemos procurando novamente... – Mu observou Virgem novamente, com uma sensação estranha de que alguma coisa estava errada. - Se estamos bem instalados? Err... – Mu desviou seu olhar dos olhos azuis de Shaka. – O hotel é bom... Mas está lotado, e... Ah, deixa pra lá! Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Não, não precisamos de ajuda, acredito que logo estaremos desvendando esse mistério...  
  
Mu ouviu mais algumas recomendações de Saori, e desligou, prometendo que ligaria, se soubesse de alguma novidade. Voltou-se novamente para Shaka, resmungando. – Custava ela verificar a diferença no fuso-horário, antes de ligar? – Mu procurou no amigo o que o havia incomodado alguns minutos atrás, mas achou-o normal dessa vez. Shaka o encarava impassível, suas pálpebras cerradas.  
  
- Ela faz o que quer, Mu, não deu pra notar? - Virgem demonstrou sua irritação diante do telefonema fora de hora da deusa. Em sua mente quase pura, Saori já havia sido classificada com os piores nomes que ele conhecia, por ter acabado com o seu divertimento...  
  
- Só espero conseguir dormir de novo... Duas noites em claro eu não vou tolerar! – Áries deitou-se de costas para Shaka, cobrindo-se até o pescoço.  
  
O loiro também pousou sua cabeça no travesseiro, suspirando tristemente. "Que pena... Até onde teríamos chegado?" Perguntou-se mentalmente.  
  
Ao contrário de Virgem, Mu conseguiu dormir, esquecendo-se completamente do sonho, e deixando escapar um detalhe importantíssimo naquela confusão toda.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka estava com tanto sono na manhã seguinte, que pensou em deixar Mu dirigir o carro, mas o ariano não quis nem ouvir sua sugestão.  
  
- Você que veio com essa idéia de alugar um automóvel, então agora ele é responsabilidade sua! – O tibetano-que-nunca-tinha-visto-um-carro foi categórico.  
  
- Está bem, não precisa ficar bravo... – Shaka deu um grande bocejo, colocando os óculos escuros.  
  
Mu observou o amigo durante o trajeto até o prédio da convenção. Sentiu novamente uma sensação estranha, como se alguma lembrança quisesse aflorar em sua mente. Seu olhar pousou sobre os lábios delicados do amigo, e enrubesceu, sentindo-se estranho.  
  
Felizmente, entraram sem maiores problemas no recinto, e procederam como no dia anterior. Ficaram atentos a qualquer energia diferente, mas a pessoa não apareceu.  
  
- Talvez ele esteja receoso por ter sido descoberto... – Mu arriscou.  
  
- Pode ser... – Shaka estava tão cansado, e todo aquele falatório que não acabava nunca... – Sabe, Mu, eu só não entendo uma coisa: se essa pessoa realmente deseja fazer o mal, como ela vai fazer isso aqui, no meio de tantas autoridades e seguranças?  
  
Mu pensou um pouco, antes de responder. – Bem, acho que ele tem duas opções. Ele pode se fazer passar por uma autoridade de algum país, e acusar outra de alguma coisa irregular. Ou ele pode ser menos sutil, e ferir ou raptar algum representante, fazendo com que a culpa recaia sobre alguma nação. Isso pode gerar muitos problemas internacionais.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros acabaram ficando até o final da reunião, mas não notaram nada de anormal. Percorreram novamente alguns locais importantes da cidade, pontos turísticos, mas acabaram voltando ao hotel, decepcionados com a busca infrutífera. Isso significava mais um dia naquela cidade apinhada de gente...  
  
No quarto, Mu tomou um bom banho, enquanto Shaka assistia TV. Ao sair do banheiro, o loiro provocou-o.  
  
- Ei, está passando um filme sobre E.T.s, você não vai assistir?!  
  
- Não enche... - Mu respondeu, emburrado. – Sentou-se na cama, de roupão, e folheou um guia da cidade que estava no criado mudo. – Estive pensando... O que você acha de jantar num restaurante bem chique?  
  
- Acho ótimo! Mas você tem dó de gastar o dinheiro de Saori...  
  
- Depois do telefonema dela no meio da madrugada, mudei totalmente de idéia... – Mu fez careta, lembrando-se do fato. Shaka ficou vermelho, mas felizmente o amigo não notou.  
  
- Então está combinado! Vou me aprontar!  
  
- Por favor, não demore no banho! – Mu revirou os olhos, lembrando-se da banheira.  
  
* * *  
  
Os dois cavaleiros custaram a conseguir uma mesa num restaurante badalado da cidade, mas valeu a pena. O ambiente era ótimo, e a comida, excelente.  
  
- Hum, estou começando a mudar minha opinião a respeito desse lugar... – Mu comentou, dando mais uma garfada no delicioso salmão.  
  
- É bom ter algumas regalias, de vez em quando... – Shaka concordou, adorando o suflê de espinafre, e sorvendo delicadamente o fino vinho que haviam pedido. Pena que ali eles não serviam aquela batatinha frita... ele fez uma anotação mental para comprar mais daquelas, antes de voltar para a Grécia.  
  
A música ao vivo era de muito bom gosto, e os dois deixaram que seus ouvidos se deliciassem. Com certeza, a conta ia ficar salgada, mas, como Mu deixara bem claro antes de saírem, depois do que Saori havia feito com eles, nada mais justo, para compensar.  
  
Infelizmente, a noite tendia a acabar tumultuada. Quando os dois rapazes já se preparavam para ir embora, sentiram novamente a cosmo energia poderosa dentro do restaurante.  
  
- Mu, você sentiu isso? – Shaka vasculhou mentalmente o lugar.  
  
- Não pode ser, é muita coincidência! – Mu olhou ao redor, levantando-se da mesa. - Ele não pode estar aqui...  
  
Sentindo a presença enfraquecer, Áries e Virgem tentaram sair do restaurante, mas foram impedidos pelo maitrê, uma vez que eles ainda não haviam pago a conta.  
  
- Vai, Mu, que eu me viro aqui! – Virgem ordenou ao amigo, que correu até a saída do restaurante, enquanto ele ficava para pagar.  
  
Mu conseguiu chegar até a rua, onde avistou novamente o homem alto, seus cabelos longos azuis brilhando sob as luzes ofuscantes. Ele estava de braços dados com duas belas mulheres, que riam de alguma coisa que ele havia comentado. Mu viu quando uma luxuosa limusine parou no meio fio para que os três entrassem, e tentou alcançá-los, mas foi impedido por fortes seguranças.  
  
Antes que o homem sumisse dentro do carro, Mu cruzou seu olhar com o dele.  
  
- Saga!!!  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Gente, sei que é meio improvável o Mu não ter acordado no meio daquele amasso todo, mas se ele acordasse, a história acabaria por ali mesmo, e eu ainda não cheguei aonde queria com o enredo... Agora, que ia ser hilário ele acordar e o Shaka querer fingir que estava dormindo também... Isso ia! O loiro ia ter que virar ator de teatro para sair dessa...  
  
Quanto ao pessoal que deixou sua opinião nas reviews, como eu previ, alguns acertaram, mas não é sacanagem, não é o Saga... Sobrou apenas a OUTRA opção...  
  
Beijos pra vocês! Perdoem-me a demora para continuar essa fic, estou meio sem tempo.  
  
(Bélier olha disfarçadamente dos lados, esperando alguma interrupção, que não vem...) - UFA! Até que enfim me deixaram em paz!  
  
(Bélier se prepara para postar a história, mas é interrompida por um grito abafado.)  
  
- Noooooossa! (Shaka)  
  
(Bélier olha ao redor) – Posso saber o que os senhores estão fazendo aí, atrás da porta?  
  
(Shaka aponta sua cabeça loira) – Nada, não! O Mu só estava me mostrando uma coisa...  
  
(Bélier estranha) – Mostrando o quê???  
  
(Shaka) – Que ele é TODO normal, oras...  
  
(Bélier tem um piti) - Droga, vamos parar com essa sem-vergonhice, que vocês só vão fazer isso na minha história quando eu mandar!!! Entenderam??? Quando EU quiser!  
  
- Claro... (Shaka desaparece de novo atrás da porta)  
  
(Bélier escuta risadinhas e fica doida da vida...) – Ora, seus...!!! Como ousam me desafiar??? 


	5. Capítulo 5

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente non sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
- Mas Atena, eu tenho certeza de que era o Saga! – Mu revirou os olhos, enquanto falava com Saori ao telefone. A deusa, que ainda estava no Japão, se recusava a acreditar que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos estivesse em Washington. – Eu não sou cego!!! – Mu bufou. - Além disso, como você pode ter tanta certeza de que não é ele?  
  
Shaka, que estava sentado numa cadeira próxima da cama, observou o amigo arregalar os olhos, surpreso.  
  
- O quê??? Como você pôde deixar o Saga tomando conta do Santuário?! Por acaso você não se lembra do que ele aprontou, da última vez que ocupou o posto de Mestre?! – Áries esfregou os olhos, nervoso. – Bem, se você confia tanto assim nele...  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Mu ouvia o que Saori tinha a dizer. Apesar da situação, Shaka tinha vontade de rir da cara do amigo. Quando Mu lhe dissera que havia visto Saga saindo do restaurante, ele não estranhara. Era típico do cavaleiro de Gêmeos aprontar dessas, mudando seu caráter tão rápido que era quase impossível prever seus passos. Quando ele e Mu saíram do Santuário, Gêmeos ainda estava lá, mas nada impedia que ele tivesse dado um jeito de ir até os Estados Unidos logo em seguida...  
  
Áries desligou o telefone, nervoso. – Você acha que isso é normal? Ele destrói meio Santuário, e ainda assume o posto de Mestre enquanto Atena está fora! E nós estamos aqui, ralando...  
  
- Não acho que esteja tão ruim assim... – Shaka comentou, evasivo.  
  
- Fale por você! Faz duas noites que estou aqui, e duas noites que não durmo!  
  
Shaka corou levemente, mas isso não conteve sua curiosidade. – O que foi? A cama não está confortável para você?  
  
- Não é isso! É que eu... Esqueça.  
  
"Bela maneira de começar o dia!" Mu pensou. A primeira coisa que fizera ao acordar foi ligar para o Japão, para comunicar Saori da descoberta, e ao contrário do agradecimento que esperava, ainda teve que ouvir da deusa que ele estava enganado! Foi até o banheiro, deixando a porta entreaberta para continuar conversando com o loiro. – Atena disse que vai voltar imediatamente à Grécia, para verificar se Saga ainda está lá. Ela disse para ficarmos atentos e continuarmos nossa busca, enquanto isso.  
  
- Ela realmente acredita que Saga é inocente? – Shaka inclinou um pouco o corpo na cadeira, tentando ver o que Mu estava fazendo no banheiro. – Mas se você o viu...  
  
- Ela acha que eu me enganei... – Shaka ouviu o riso irônico do ariano, e notou que o chuveiro havia sido ligado. - Quer saber, talvez ela tenha razão! Ultimamente, estou tendo cada sonho estranho, que é bem possível que eu tenha tido uma alucinação...  
  
Virgem mastigou o lábio inferior, pensativo. – Que tipo de sonho?  
  
Mu demorou a responder. Shaka achou que o amigo não tinha ouvido por causa da água. Quando sua voz ecoou de dentro do banheiro, Virgem notou que ela soou um pouco insegura.  
  
- Nada que você tenha conhecimento...  
  
Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas, e decidiu continuar o interrogatório. – Você sabe que eu sei tudo a respeito de qualquer coisa... Só não tenho experiência prática...  
  
Mu terminou sua ducha, e logo saiu do banheiro, enrolado numa toalha, seus cabelos úmidos ainda pingando água. Ele parecia irritado com o interrogatório. – Vou mudar a minha resposta: não é dá sua conta!  
  
- Será? – Shaka pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando o ariano perplexo.  
  
* * *  
  
Os dois cavaleiros passaram a manhã no Centro de Convenções, ouvindo as palestras e pronunciamentos das autoridades. Durante a pausa para o almoço, decidiram comer numa lanchonete que ficava próxima do local. Como eles ainda estavam usando os crachás do FBI surrupiados por Mu dos dois agentes, não estavam tendo dificuldade para entra e sair quando quisessem. Como Mu previra, ninguém prestava muita atenção. Ao avistarem as letras imponentes, os seguranças os liberavam na hora.  
  
É claro que Shaka não perdeu a chance de comer batatinha frita de novo...  
  
- Jura que você gosta disso? – Mu comentou, pegando o lanche e abrindo o pão para espiar o que estava lá dentro.  
  
- Tem um gosto diferente que eu nunca provei.  
  
- Deve ser a gordura... Acredito mesmo que você nunca comeu nada nadando no óleo... – Mu fez careta. – O duro vai ser o cheiro do lugar que vai ficar impregnado no cabelo, de novo.  
  
- Não ligo! Hoje eu vou tomar um belo banho naquela banheira, e dessa vez você não vai me impedir! – Shaka comentou animado.  
  
- Por mim... depois dessa da Saori não acreditar em mim, eu até desisti de ficar irritado. – Mu deu mais uma mordida no lanche. – aliás, acho que nem você está confiando muito no que eu falei...  
  
- Ora, se você disse que viu o Saga, então viu... Eu só estou achando estranho ele perder a oportunidade de ficar no comando do Santuário sem Atena por perto. Ele poderia tomar o poder novamente lá, o que é muito mais fácil do que vir para cá e fazer intrigas...  
  
- Nisso você tem razão...  
  
* * *  
  
Quando Áries e Virgem vinham voltando do almoço, depararam-se com uma aglomeração junto a entrada do prédio. Dentre as pessoas que conversavam, Mu avistou Saga novamente, que se destacava dos outros pela sua altura.  
  
- Olha lá, Shaka! Eu não te falei que era ele? – Mu agarrou o loiro pela manga do paletó, apontando para onde Gêmeos estava, apesar de saber que Shaka não precisava olhar.  
  
- Você tem razão... – Virgem olhou, mas ainda ficou na dúvida. – Mas o meu sétimo sentido me diz que tem alguma coisa errada...  
  
Os dois correram na direção de Saga, chamando-o. Gêmeos, se escutou, fez que não era com ele.  
  
- Saga? – Mu puxou o braço do homem, que o olhou com indiferença. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar no Santuário?  
  
- Sinto muito, meu rapaz, mas acho que você está me confundindo com alguém... – Gêmeos foi tão categórico que Áries quase acreditou que ele estava falando a verdade.  
  
- Não seja dissimulado! – Mu ficou irritado. – Você está aprontando alguma!  
  
- Mu! Eu acabei de lembrar... – Shaka ia dizer alguma coisa importante, quando pressentiram que alguém vinha atrás deles.  
  
- Parados, FBI!!! – A mulher ruiva gritou, apontando a arma para os dois amigos, que olharam um para o outro sem entender. – Mulder, eu achei os safados que roubaram nossos crachás!  
  
O homem de cabelos castanhos chegou apressado. – Eu te falei que não ia ser difícil achar esses dois, Scully... – Mulder olhou para o cabelo roxo de Mu.  
  
"Ai, eu tinha me esquecido deles..." Mu conversou com Shaka usando telepatia. "E agora?"  
  
"Vamos fugir!" Virgem sugeriu o óbvio. Começaram a correr, sabendo que a mulher não ia atirar no meio de tanta gente.  
  
"Use o teletransporte agora!" Shaka sugeriu, quando os dois entraram numa rua menos movimentada, sendo seguidos de perto pelos dois agentes.  
  
"Aqui?! Na frente deles?"  
  
"Não tem outro jeito!" Shaka deu sua mão para Mu, que tratou de teleportá- los para algumas quadras longe dali.  
  
Mulder e Scully, que assistiram a cena, pararam no meio da calçada, pasmos.  
  
- Você viu isso??? – Mulder comentou, animado.  
  
- Não é o que você está pensando, Mulder... – Scully colocou a mão na cintura, impaciente.  
  
- Mas é claro que é! São extraterrestres, você não viu?! Eles sumiram bem na nossa frente! – Mulder olhou para cima. – Eles devem ter feito contato com a nave mãe, que usou um feixe de luz para levá-los a bordo...  
  
Scully suspirou, desanimada.  
  
** *  
  
Enquanto isso, o suposto inimigo do Santuário continuava cercado por diplomatas, na entrada do Centro de Convenções, mas na verdade não estava mais prestando atenção à conversa.  
  
"Quem são eles? Como eles conhecem o Saga? Como é que puderam me confundir com o meu irmão?" Pensando mais um pouco, lembrou-se da época que passara no Santuário, antes de ser exilado. "Não pode ser... faz muito tempo... Será que esses dois são cavaleiros como o Saga? Eu não me lembro bem dos pivetes que disputavam as armaduras, naquele tempo..."  
  
- Sr. Kanon? – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um dos homens que o acompanhava. – Sr. Kanon, o senhor está bem?  
  
- Estou sim, só estou um pouco distraído. – Kanon olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. – Vamos entrar que já está no horário?  
  
* * *  
  
- Droga, aqueles agentes estragaram tudo! – Mu não estava se conformando. Depois de se teleportarem, os dois conversavam, a alguns quarteirões longe do Centro de Convenções, aguardando uma chance para pegarem o carro, que havia ficado num estacionamento. – Finalmente íamos poder esclarecer tudo, e levar aquele safado de volta para o Santuário, e eles aparecem! Agora não vamos poder ir embora dessa cidade!  
  
- Mu, eu estava tentando te falar, o meu sétimo sentido não me engana... Aquele lá não é o Saga! – Shaka falou, categórico.  
  
- Até você, Shaka! Você mesmo o viu!  
  
- O problema não é o que eu vi, mas sim o que eu senti, e você, não! Não é o Saga! – Shaka repetiu. - Você não se lembra que, quando chegamos ao Santuário para nos tornarmos cavaleiros, ele tinha um irmão gêmeo, que depois foi banido de lá?  
  
- É mesmo... – Mu lembrou-se. – Então...  
  
- Então, meu amigo, a situação é pior do que imaginávamos...  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Primeiramente, quero agradecer a Prudence-chan, que fez um fanart incrível baseado em Missão Complicada! Pru, ficou lindo! Visitem o fotolog dela (não sei se pode por o endereço aqui ^_^), porque vale a pena, pessoal!  
  
Bom, aqui cabem dois esclarecimentos:  
  
1- O fato do Mu e do Shaka não lembrarem do Kanon, e nem ele dos dois, pode não fazer sentido, mas se pararmos para pensar, quando o Saga tentou matar Atena, o Kanon já não estava no Santuário. Até a batalha contra Posseidon, ninguém o tinha visto. Em Hades é que ele vai cruzar com os cavaleiros de ouro. Assim, depende de como a fic pode ser inserida na cronologia oficial do desenho. Ah, sei lá, não tem explicação... É que eu achei mais interessante se eles não se lembrassem um do outro.  
  
2- Novamente a aparição dos dois agentes. Para quem não assistiu o seriado, peço desculpas pela citação, mas é que o Mulder não podia ver alguma coisa estranha que ele já vinha com alguma explicação absurda, e tudo tinha a ver com E.T.s! Pobre da Scully, que tinha que agüentar as baboseiras. O duro é que ele (quase) sempre estava certo. O que não é o caso aqui...  
  
- Ei, você ainda está brava com a gente? (Shaka, olhando sobre o ombro de Bélier para ler a história)  
  
(Bélier ignora solenemente o loiro...)  
  
- Nós estávamos só brincando... Não estávamos fazendo nada atrás da porta... (Shaka continua, enchendo a boca de pipoca)  
  
(Bélier suspira.) – Vocês estavam ME IRRITANDO, isso sim...  
  
- Mas que foi engraçado, isso foi! Você deveria ter visto a sua cara de brava! (Mu dá risada, com uma bacia de pipoca na mão).  
  
- Escutem, vocês dois, sumam da minha frente! Vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não? (Bélier começa a se irritar novamente.)  
  
- Não! (Mu responde)  
  
- Além disso, as leitoras adoram... (Shaka completa)  
  
- Ora, seus... - (Bélier fica curiosa) – Posso saber onde os senhores arrumaram essa pipoca?  
  
- Ah... A sua mãe que fez pra gente. Ela é tão gentil! (Mu comenta, enquanto Shaka concorda com um aceno, uma vez que sua boca está cheia.)  
  
(Bélier bate com a cabeça na tela do computador.) 


	6. Capítulo 6

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente non sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
- Estou exausto! – Mu comenta, ao entrarem no quarto. – E pensar que chegamos tão perto...  
  
- É... – Shaka se joga sobre a cama, tirando os sapatos com os pés, jogando- os longe. – Pelo menos esclarecemos essa história do Saga...  
  
- Coitado! Estávamos fazendo mau juízo dele... – Mu concordou, tirando a gravata. – Vai ver ele até está cuidando bem do Santuário...  
  
Shaka deu um risinho irônico. – Disso eu já não tenho certeza!  
  
Mu começou a desabotoar a camisa, enquanto Shaka ligava a T.V., apenas para disfarçar, porque na verdade ele estava observando cada movimento do amigo com interesse. Sorte dele poder ficar com os olhos fechados...  
  
- Até que ponto você acredita que o Kanon possa representar um perigo para nós? – Áries puxou a camisa de dentro da calça.  
  
- Bem... Muita coisa foi falada a respeito dele... – Shaka ponderou, enquanto fingia assistir a televisão. – A única coisa que temos certeza é que a índole dele é menos instável que a do irmão. Se o Saga varia entre o bem e o mal, esse sabe muito bem o que quer...  
  
- Mas o que ele quer? – Mu virou-se, tirando finalmente a camisa. Virgem observou os músculos das costas do amigo ondularem com seus movimentos, o rabo de cavalo balançando suavemente sobre a pele clara.  
  
- Err... – Shaka se perdeu um pouco. – Como vou saber?  
  
Mu virou-se para ele novamente, enquanto tirava com uma das mãos a tira que prendia seus cabelos. – Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, seu mal-educado! – O tibetano sentou-se para tirar os sapatos e as meias. – Só achei estranho uma coisa... ele realmente me pareceu à vontade naquele grupo, e não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de quem está se escondendo, ou tramando alguma coisa...  
  
- Já te falei que ele sabe o que quer... Enganar as pessoas não deve ser problema para ele... – Shaka trocou de canal, tentando se concentrar realmente na T.V., antes que se traísse.  
  
- Bem, eu vou tomar banho! – Mu se levantou, desafivelando o cinto. – Você se importa se eu demorar um pouco? Estou tão cansado que acho que vou experimentar aquela banheira, como você sugeriu...  
  
Shaka desligou a T.V. rapidamente, sentando-se da cama e calçando novamente os sapatos. – Por mim tudo bem. – O loiro levantou-se decidido. – Eu vou dar uma volta...  
  
- Aonde você vai? – Mu estranhou.  
  
- Ãh... preciso comprar uma coisa! Pode demorar o quanto quiser... – O indiano saiu do quarto, antes que tivesse que responder mais alguma pergunta. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, Shaka abriu os olhos e deixou escapar um longo suspiro...  
  
* * *  
  
Mu espreguiçou-se na banheira, sentindo a água quente acariciar seu corpo cansado. Shaka tinha razão: era uma delícia. O ariano procurou dentre os sais disponíveis algum que lhe agradasse, e despejou um pouco. O perfume logo se espalhou pelo banheiro, e Mu recostou sua cabeça na borda, fechando os olhos. Pensou em relaxar apenas por alguns minutos, mas antes que pudesse pensar sequer em lavar os cabelos, o sono perdido das duas noites se abateu sobre ele.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka voltou do seu passeio depois de quase uma hora. Entrou no quarto devagar, sem saber de que forma ia encontrar o amigo. Felizmente, Mu parecia ainda estar no banheiro. Como a porta estava aberta, Shaka decidiu se anunciar, para que ele não se assustasse. – Ei, Mu! Eu já voltei... – Shaka sentou-se na cama, guardando o que tinha comprado na gaveta do criado mudo. Como não obteve resposta, ficou cismado, e foi devagar até a porta, espiando dentro do banheiro.  
  
Mu estava dormindo.  
  
"Essa é boa!" Shaka pensou, divertido. "Ele vai congelar aí dentro!"  
  
O loiro chamou o amigo, que acordou assustado.  
  
– Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Mu perguntou, ainda meio zonzo do cochilo.  
  
- Bem, eu estou fora faz uma hora... Como a banheira deve ter demorado a encher, não dormiu muito mais do que meia hora. Essa água deve estar fria, coloque mais água quente... – Shaka saiu do banheiro e ia voltar a assistir T.V., quando teve uma idéia melhor.  
  
Voltou dali alguns minutos, só de calça e camisa, encontrando Mu brigando com as torneiras para deixar a água na temperatura que queria. Sem maiores explicações, Shaka fez a mesma coisa que o ariano havia feito há pouco.  
  
- Afinal de contas, aonde você f...? – Mu arregalou os olhos ao ver Shaka tirar a camisa. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o tórax definido do amigo, e a lembrança dos sonhos voltou com tudo. Corou violentamente.  
  
- Só fui dar uma volta enquanto você tomava banho... – Virgem desabotoou a calça, virando-se para encarar Mu. – Acho que a água está muito quente! Você está vermelho como um tomate!  
  
- Eu... eu... – Mu viu Shaka tirar a calça, expondo um belo par de coxas, e apavorou-se com a idéia do que estava por vir.  
  
Antes que Mu pudesse se pronunciar, Shaka o cortou, enquanto prendia o cabelo no alto da cabeça. – Você já vai sair?  
  
- NÃO! Quero dizer... eu ainda não terminei, eu dormi, e... – Mu observou pasmo o loiro tirar o resto da roupa, para depois entrar na enorme banheira, sentando-se de frente para ele.  
  
- Então chega mais para lá que eu já te esperei muito! – Shaka sorriu inocentemente, reclinando-se. – Hum, você fez um bom trabalho! A água está uma delícia!  
  
Mu ficou sentado, observando tudo sem reação, os olhos parecendo querer saltar das órbitas. Ele podia ver claramente o esboço do corpo do loiro pela água límpida, e tinha certeza de que Shaka também podia ver, melhor dizendo, sentir o seu.  
  
- Não faça essa cara! Eu te avisei que você não ia me impedir de entrar nessa banheira hoje! – Shaka de repente pareceu notar um detalhe importante. – Ei! Cadê a espuma?  
  
- Eu... não coloquei. – Mu conseguiu gaguejar.  
  
- Assim não tem graça! – Virgem pegou um vidro ao lado da banheira, e despejou o líquido abundantemente. Com o movimento da água, logo a hidro se encheu de espuma.  
  
Mu agradeceu aos deuses por Shaka ter feito aquilo, e se escondeu debaixo das nuvens borbulhantes. Virgem relaxou novamente, afundando até o pescoço e deixando um de seus pés tocar displicentemente a coxa do amigo. Mu tentou se encolher, mas não conseguiu se desviar. A hidro era grande, mas nem tanto...  
  
Mu decidiu que o melhor era fingir naturalidade, e tentou terminar logo seu banho, para deixar o amigo sozinho. Pegou seu xampu, e tratou de ensaboar a cabeça rapidamente, mas não funcionou como ele tinha imaginado...  
  
- Ei, deixa que eu lavo para você!  
  
Mu fechou os olhos, rezando para que acabasse a força, a água, qualquer coisa, para escapar daquela tortura...  
  
- Pode deixar que ...  
  
- Vire-se... – Shaka nem ouviu sua recusa.  
  
"Droga" – Tudo bem...  
  
Mu virou-se de costas para Virgem, e deixou que este terminasse de ensaboar seus cabelos, seus dedos longos massageando suas têmporas e deslizando pelos fios sedosos para separá-los. A seguir, Shaka usou a ducha para tirar a espuma do cabelo do ariano.  
  
Mu mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a água escorrer por seu rosto. A mão de Shaka pousada sobre suas costas parecia queimar sua pele, e ele sentiu seu corpo responder à proximidade do outro. A lembrança do beijo quente que trocaram em seu sonho estava diminuindo sua razão.  
  
Virgem notou que Mu se encolhia à sua frente, e deslizou a mão por suas costas, retirando a espuma, sentindo os músculos que havia estado admirando mais cedo. Áries tombou um pouco a cabeça, e Shaka podia jurar que ele havia suspirado. Depois de enxaguar, o loiro usou seu condicionador no cabelo lavanda, uma vez que Mu parecia não usar nada. Retirou depois de algum tempo cuidadosamente, sentindo os cabelos macios entre seus dedos.  
  
- Já está bom, Shaka... – Mu avisou, sua voz soando cansada. Ele bem que tentara, mas foi inútil. Estava completamente excitado, e agora nem sabia como sair da água sem que o amigo notasse.  
  
Shaka avaliou a aparência de Mu, quando este se virou novamente, encarando- o. Seus cabelos colados à cabeça lhe davam um ar engraçado, seus pontinhos se destacando na testa clara. – Então está bem... Você pode lavar os meus, agora? – O loiro pediu, sorridente, já se virando de costas para ele e soltando os cabelos.  
  
Mu apertou os olhos com força, tentando se controlar. Molhou os cabelos loiros, e lavou-os com cuidado, como Shaka havia feito com os seus. Não resistiu a tentação de acariciá-lo também, suas mãos passeando disfarçadamente por seus ombros e costas. Finalmente estava entendendo porque sonhara nas últimas noites com Virgem. A proximidade estava lhe mostrando que ele era um homem extremamente inteligente, articulado e muito sensual, apesar da sua constelação protetora insinuar o contrário.  
  
Shaka, ao contrário da reação que Áries tivera, se encolhendo todo, estava se deliciando ao sentir o toque dele em sua pele novamente, e deixava seu corpo aproximar-se cada vez mais, sua cabeça tombando de encontro das mãos do amigo. Foi com pesar que ouviu Mu avisar que já havia terminado.  
  
Shaka virou-se para Áries, com um sorriso de agradecimento em seus lábios – Obrigad...  
  
- POR ATENA, SHAKA!!! – Mu gritou, horrorizado, afastando-se o mais que podia de Virgem, espalhando água e espuma para fora da banheira. – SEUS OLHOS!!!  
  
Continua  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Ufa! Aleluia, irmãs! Até que enfim saiu a cena da banheira!!! O tanto de gente que pediu isso, não está escrito em lugar nenhum! Como vocês são exigentes, até me ameaçaram de tortura se um não lavasse o cabelo do outro!!! (Oi, Hecate ^_^)  
  
Aliás, haja xampu para lavar o cabelão desses dois...  
  
Esse capítulo foi para compensar o anterior, que não teve nenhuma cena quente... No próximo eu termino essa cena insólita...  
  
- Ei, eu gostei desse capítulo! (Shaka)  
  
- Eu também! (Mu, acariciando as costas de Shaka)  
  
- Vai ter mais no próximo? (Shaka abraça Mu)  
  
- NÃO! (Bélier, extremamente estressada com a situação.)  
  
- Que pena... (Mu beija o pescoço de Shaka, que suspira...)  
  
- Com licença... (Bélier não sabe falar japonês, mesmo assim faz uma ligação para a Terra do Sol Nascente, que em fanfic tudo é possível...)  
  
- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor Kurumada?  
  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!! (As duas "criaturas" fogem rapidamente...)  
  
- Hê, hê, hê... (Bélier ri satisfeita, e desliga o telefone depressa que não é tão louca a ponto de falar com o "criador") 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: Missão complicada**

**Autora: Bélier**

**Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi**

**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...**

**Resumo: Totalmente non sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.**

**Capítulo 7**

Shaka virou-se para Áries, com um sorriso de agradecimento em seus lábios – Obrigad...

POR ATENA, SHAKA! – Mu gritou, horrorizado, afastando-se o mais que podia de Virgem, espalhando água e espuma para fora da banheira. – SEUS OLHOS!

Mu cruzou os braços sobre o rosto, como se isso pudesse protegê-lo de um eventual ataque...

Shaka desesperou-se. – Eu-eu... – Estava tão bom que nem havia se lembrado dos olhos! Ele fechou-os rapidamente, mas sabia que dessa vez não ia conseguir escapar.- CALMA!

De repente, Mu parou, abaixando os braços e olhando de soslaio para Virgem. – Espere aí... Eu ainda estou aqui... Não perdi nenhum sentido... Isso quer dizer... – Mu ficou roxo de raiva e de vergonha. – Shaka, como você pôde...!

Ora, eu... – Shaka saiu pela tangente. – Foi você que começou!

EU! – Mu gritou. – Foi você que se enfiou aqui na banheira! Eu não acredito numa coisa dessas!

Ah, agora você não acredita, mas quando você está dormindo acha bem normal...

O QUÊ! – Mu finalmente lembrou-se do detalhe. – Seus olhos estavam abertos naquela noite... quando nós acordamos com o telefonema da Saori! Não pode ser... nós... fizemos aquilo mesmo? Eu te beijei!

Beijou! E não fui eu quem começou! – Shaka abriu os olhos novamente.

Feche esses olhos! – Mu ordenou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Eu não quero nem pensar no que isso significa!

Shaka perdeu a paciência. – Significa que eu estou excitado, é isso! Depois eu é que sou o virgem, aqui! Estou com tesão, ficou claro para você! - Mu arregalou os olhos. - E tem mais, quero ver você me dizer que também não está!

O ariano não respondeu, apenas olhou para baixo, tentando ver até onde a espuma encobria a água.

Eu sabia! – Shaka disse, vitorioso. Levantou-se, saindo da banheira e deixando que Mu visse toda a sua nudez, inclusive sua ereção. Enrolou-se em uma toalha, e saiu do banheiro.

Mu reagiu rapidamente, pegou sua toalha e foi atrás do loiro, que andava nervoso pelo quarto, procurando roupas limpas.

Espere, Shaka...

Eu sabia que isso ia acabar mal, esqueça o que aconteceu, tudo bem? – Virgem procurou se acalmar. – Eu não posso te culpar, eu nem sei com quem você estava sonhando, só que quem estava naquela maldita cama era eu... – Shaka respirou fundo, e deu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Sinto muito se me aproveitei da situação. Eu precisava daquilo, você entende?

Mu notou que o indiano fechou os olhos. Tentou se lembrar de todos os detalhes do sonho... os cabelos loiros junto ao seu rosto, suas mãos acariciando o corpo definido, seu sexo pulsante... a língua quente e molhada vasculhando sua boca... Ele sabia que era Shaka, mesmo assim continuou. Observou o homem a sua frente, e admitiu finalmente que talvez o que Virgem desejava não era tão complicado assim...

Precisava... do quê? – Mu perguntou, querendo uma explicação melhor do amigo.

Ora essa, eu... – Virgem pensou antes de continuar. – Eu precisava sentir aquilo, saber como era beijar alguém, acariciar alguém...

Foi o seu primeiro beijo?

Foi. – O indiano riu amargamente. – E você estava dormindo!

Por que isso, agora? Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo! – Mu se aproximou mais de Shaka, segurando-o pelo pulso.

Eu não sei... – O loiro deu de ombros. - Tive vontade, e me pareceu tão certo, na hora...

O que você quer, Shaka? – O tibetano puxou o amigo para junto de si, beijando seu rosto, próximo a sua boca.

Virgem suspirou. – Eu quero tudo o que você estiver disposto a me dar...

Mu decidiu dar a Shaka o que ele ansiava. Beijou-o na boca, não estranhando quando aquilo lhe pareceu normal. Não foi um beijo delicado. Mu cobriu os lábios de Shaka com os seus, provando-os mais uma vez, como fizera durante seu sono. Levou uma das mãos até o pescoço do loiro, seus dedos agarrando os cabelos molhados firmemente, trazendo o rosto de Shaka para mais perto do seu. Mu finalmente soltou o pulso do amigo, para logo em seguida envolvê-lo pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto do seu corpo, ainda úmido do banho.

Shaka estava em êxtase. Envolveu os ombros do outro cavaleiro com os braços, segurando seu rosto com as mãos. Entreabriu os lábios, ao sentir a ponta da língua de Mu tocá-los insistentemente, exigindo entrada em sua boca.

Áries invadiu a boca de Shaka com a língua, vasculhando cada canto com sofreguidão. A tensão acumulada entre eles durante aqueles dias estava tornando aquilo insuportável, e nada do que fizesse era suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Apertou com mais força a nuca do amigo, inclinando sua cabeça para ter maior acesso àquela boca quente, tornando a respiração quase impossível. Sentiu que Shaka começava a corresponder ao beijo, a princípio com timidez, mas se tornando cada vez mais audacioso. Deixou que o loiro explorasse sua boca por algum tempo.

Shaka gemeu de prazer quando Mu interrompeu o beijo, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior, prendendo-o entre os seus. - Considere esse o seu primeiro beijo... – A voz do ariano estava rouca de desejo. Afastou-se ligeiramente para observar Virgem. Seus olhos verdes encontraram-se com os azuis, dessa vez sem receio, tentando identificar as emoções estampadas neles.

O que você quiser... – Shaka respondeu, tentando alcançar a boca de Mu novamente. Áries afastou-se mais um pouco, sorrindo e provocando o amigo, mas foi surpreendido quando este conseguiu se aproximar um pouco, sua língua tocando seus lábios e lambendo-os. Sem conseguir resistir, voltou a beijar o loiro, ligeiramente incomodado com a forma como Virgem estava conseguindo conduzi-lo...

Shaka desceu suas mãos do pescoço de Mu até alcançar o peito liso do outro cavaleiro. Impressionava-o a forma física do amigo, principalmente o fato dele não possuir pêlos. Virgem sorriu sob os lábios de Mu, ligeiramente divertido ao imaginar pêlos da mesma cor do cabelo do ariano.

Posso saber qual é a graça? – Mu parou, a contra gosto.

Nada! – Shaka alisou distraidamente um dos mamilos de Mu, sentindo-o endurecer sob o seu toque. Apertou-o entre seus dedos, arrancando um gemido abafado do tibetano.

Pare de me provocar! – Mu resmungou, mordendo de leve o pescoço de Shaka, sentindo vagamente o gosto da espuma que havia ficado em sua pele.

O indiano tombou a cabeça, dando mais acesso à boca do outro. – Claro... – Sua mão deslizou suavemente pelo abdômen de Mu, sentindo os músculos definidos se contraírem, até alcançar a barreira delimitada pela toalha.

Áries continuou beijando o pescoço e os ombros de Shaka, empurrando-o decidido na direção da cama. Virgem cedeu, um passo de cada vez, até que suas pernas tocaram os lençóis. Desvencilhou-se do corpo quente do amigo, e deitou-se na cama, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos. Mu tentou deitar-se sobre ele, mas Shaka elevou uma das pernas até tocar o peito do ariano com o pé, afastando-o. Mu lançou-lhe um olhar de frustração, e o loiro deixou que seu pé deslizasse sobre o peito do outro, deixando-o fora de si.

Shaka... – Mu ameaçou.

Hum? – O indiano respondeu, inocentemente. Seus olhos azuis fitaram os verdes atormentados de Áries, que permanecia de pé ao lado da cama. Seu pé escorregou até a borda da toalha envolta na cintura de Mu.

O cavaleiro de Áries fechou os olhos, e Shaka sorriu satisfeito, achando que finalmente estava no controle da situação. O loiro não teve tempo de reagir, quando sua própria toalha foi arrancada do seu corpo, deixando-o nu.

MU! – Shaka gritou, inconformado com o fato do amigo ter usado telecinese. – Isso não vale!

O tibetano se aproveitou para se deitar sobre o outro. – Eu avisei para não me provocar... – Mu depositou pequenos beijos junto ao pescoço de Shaka, que suspirou, e deixou que ele se ajeitasse melhor entre suas pernas.

É impossível provocar alguém com um poder como o seu... – Os dedos de Shaka agarraram firmemente os cabelos de Mu, quando este deixou que sua língua passeasse por um de seus mamilos. Virgem arqueou as costas, e o ariano aproveitou para passar um braço ao redor da cintura esbelta do amigo, trazendo-o para mais perto de sua boca. – Isso é injusto...

Injusto é você me deixar excitado e depois ficar fazendo joguinhos... – Mu mordiscou o mamilo do loiro, que gemeu alto. Shaka enlaçou os quadris de Áries com as pernas, enroscando seus pés na toalha e arrancando-a, finalmente conseguindo despi-lo também. Apesar de poder deixá-los abertos, fechou os olhos, sentindo sua pele queimar onde era tocada pela de Mu.

O cavaleiro de Áries empurrou seu quadril contra o de Shaka, enquanto acariciava uma das coxas do loiro. Ciente de que seu controle logo o abandonaria, Mu quis uma confirmação de Virgem. – Shaka... Olhe para mim... – O loiro abriu os olhos, embaçados pelo desejo, preguiçosamente. Seu olhar cruzou com o do amigo.– Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

Não, eu te seduzi lá na banheira para chegarmos até aqui e eu descobrir que não te quero... – Virgem respondeu, divertido. – É claro que é isso que eu quero! Se eu posso sentir isso com você, por que vou deixar passar esse momento? Mu... Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo...

Mu concordou, admirado com a decisão de Shaka, e ao mesmo tempo lisonjeado. De repente, a idéia de ver o amigo fazendo aquilo com outra pessoa que não fosse ele incomodou-o. Decidido, beijou o loiro, um beijo profundo, cheio de cumplicidade. Um beijo de amantes. Deixou a mão que enlaçava a cintura do indiano escorregar até suas nádegas, tocando-o delicadamente.

Mu... – Shaka gemeu, quando sentiu os dedos do ariano tocarem sua parte mais sensível. – Espere...

Mu parou, temeroso de que o amigo tivesse mudado de idéia. – Shaka... Não me peça para parar...

Só pedi para você esperar, ariano impaciente! – Virgem sorriu. Estendeu seu braço até alcançar a gaveta do criado mudo, abrindo-a. – Só queria te avisar que eu comprei isto...

O loiro entregou o pequeno pacote para Mu, que o recebeu intrigado. Shaka sorriu quando a testa do tibetano franziu, seus pontinhos quase se encontrando, enquanto ele observava.

Finalmente Mu se manifestou, corando levemente. – Você tinha tanta certeza assim que eu ia concordar?

Não... Eu só não esperava que você estivesse acordado para usar isso... Afinal, depois de presenciar sua última crise de sonambulismo, achei melhor me prevenir! – Virgem acariciou com uma das mãos o peito do cavaleiro de Áries, ainda sorrindo. – Estou brincando... Eu... eu queria que isso acontecesse mesmo, acho que acabei te seduzindo...

Não estou fazendo nada contra a minha vontade, acredite... – Mu respondeu, enquanto rasgava a embalagem da camisinha. Colocou-a com cuidado sobre sua ereção, não deixando de notar como o amigo observava cada movimento seu. – Da próxima vez você coloca em mim, certo? – O ariano provocou.

Vai haver uma próxima vez? – O loiro perguntou astutamente.

Ora, eu...eu… – Mu deitou-se novamente sobre Shaka, sem graça. De repente percebera que não sabia bem o que ia acontecer depois daquilo. – Eu espero que sim...

Bom. – Virgem puxou Mu pelo pescoço, calando-o com outro beijo.

Áries segurou Shaka firmemente pelos quadris, encaixando-se melhor entre suas nádegas. Penetrou-o devagar, o lubrificante do preservativo ajudando sua entrada. Virgem gemeu, sentindo uma pontada de dor. Suas unhas cravaram-se no lençol sedoso, enquanto Mu o preenchia completamente.

Mu começou a se mover devagar dentro de Shaka, sentindo que a resistência do loiro diminuía a cada movimento seu, até que o amigo começou a acompanhá-lo. Levou uma das mãos entre seus corpos e segurou o sexo do outro com firmeza, seus dedos fechados deslizando pelo membro, despertando-o novamente e fazendo com que Shaka esquecesse completamente da dor que estava sentindo.

Virgem estava ofegante, um prazer que nunca havia experimentado tomando conta do seu corpo. Definitivamente era muito melhor do que tudo que ele imaginara... Ele podia sentir a respiração quente de Mu junto ao seu pescoço, tão alterada quanto a sua. Os gemidos roucos do ariano o excitavam ainda mais, e ele sentia a tensão em seu baixo ventre aumentar a cada movimento do amigo.

Os dois cavaleiros finalmente entrosaram seus movimentos, seus corpos deslocando-se num ritmo cadenciado. Mu procurou controlar-se, mas não resistiu aos murmúrios de Shaka, pedindo para que fosse mais rápido. Não demorou muito para que o loiro atingisse o orgasmo, sua mente abandonando-o por alguns instantes, enquanto uma onda de espasmos percorria seu corpo. Em seu êxtase, Virgem agarrou os cabelos de Mu, chamando o nome do ariano.

Shaka... – Mu sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro, respondendo-lhe com carinho. Empurrou-se mais algumas vezes contra o corpo trêmulo do amigo, logo atingindo o clímax também. Cerrou os olhos firmemente, sentindo aos poucos seu corpo ser tomado por um torpor agradável, o desejo que o consumiu todas aquelas noites finalmente satisfeito.

Áries deixou-se cair sobre Shaka, exausto, mas feliz. Ele nunca imaginara que aquilo poderia ser tão bom. Quem sabe um dia ele admitiria para o amigo que aquela também fora a sua primeira vez... Felizmente, ele não se atrapalhara na hora de colocar a camisinha...

Virgem abraçou-o, sua mão alisando distraidamente as costas do ariano. Fechou seus olhos, e suspirou, contente.

Áries logo se levantou, indo até o banheiro. Voltou algum tempo depois, deitando-se ao lado de Shaka e abraçando-o.

Estou com fome. – Shaka foi categórico.

Como você é romântico... – Mu deu risada. – Eu vou pedir alguma coisa para o serviço de quarto... O que você quer?

Batata frita...

Continua

Comentários da autora:

Sarah McLachlan sempre foi trilha sonora para fanfics românticas de Arquivo X... Eu amo as músicas dela, e esse capítulo está impregnado com uma em particular, Train Wreck. Mesmo que a letra não tenha muito a ver, foi a que me inspirou a escrever... Muito da personalidade do Shaka na fic veio dessa música, aquela coisa de querer se perder em um sentimento, e não se encontrar até conseguir o que quer. Enfim, quem tiver Train Wreck, (re)leia esse capítulo ouvindo-a. Quem não gostar da Sarah, ignore, é só uma curiosidade...

Agora, inevitavelmente eu vou ter que falar sobe isso: a cena da camisinha. Bem, como direi... eu tinha que fazer isso. Sei que nesse mundo de fanfics tudo é possível e normal, mas sexo sem camisinha (não só entre dois homens) é um tanto quanto perigoso... E isso sempre me incomodou. Achei que essa história era a ideal para escrever sobre o que eu queria: afinal, eles estão numa cidade grande, cheios de regalias, num clima diferente da sobriedade do Santuário, então... De qualquer forma, achei que ficaria legal, muda um pouco aquela cena lemon tradicional. Espero que Missão Complicada não fique conhecida apenas como aquela onde os personagens usaram camisinha! (risos)

Espero também que as fãs que me ameaçaram de morte no final do último capítulo tenham gostado deste! No próximo (depois que o Shaka comer as batatinhas), eles discutem a relação... E vão ter outro encontro com o Kanon, talvez o último.

(Bélier espera algum comentário, que não vem... Olha preocupada dos lados, já se arrependendo de ter sido tão rude com os seus amados cavaleiros. Observa entristecida a tela do computador, pensando onde eles poderiam estar...)

(De repente Bélier entende porque os dois sumiram... Finalmente eles haviam conseguido o que queriam!)

Droga, e eu nem desejei feliz aniversário para o Mu... (Bélier fica mais triste ainda.)

Não seja por isso, voltei! (Mu aparece sorridente)

Oi, meu anjo! (Bélier, toda feliz) Onde você estava?

Eu est... Deixa para lá (Mu fica sem graça)

Tá bom, já sei. Eu só queria te desejar um feliz aniversário adiantado, provavelmente não vou te ver dia 27!

Obrigado! (Mu sorri) Esse capítulo foi o meu presente?

Foi! Agora que escrevi, estou mais calma... Gostou?

Gostei... Só tem um problema...

(Bélier fica chateada) – Qual?

Muuuu, cadê você? (Shaka chama com voz doce)

O que vem depois! (Mu fica vermelho, mas sua cara é de safado)

Você não queria? Agora, vai ter que dar conta do recado! (Bélier ri feliz, ao ver o ariano ir atrás de Virgem).


	8. Capítulo 8

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br / belier.aries@uol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente non sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Depois de jantarem, os dois cavaleiros voltaram a se deitar, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Mu apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços, e Shaka aproveitou para descansar a sua no peito do tibetano. Talvez fosse o vinho caro que Mu havia pedido junto com a comida, e que ainda estavam tomando, mas o fato é que ambos estavam se sentindo muito relaxados...  
  
Mu só não podia acreditar que Shaka tinha comido mesmo as batatinhas, junto com a bebida refinada...  
  
Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. De repente, Shaka deu risada.  
  
- Que foi, agora? – Mu perguntou, já começando a se acostumar com os acessos de riso inesperados do indiano.  
  
- Lembra que Atena não queria mandar o Miro e o Kamus para cá porque ela achou que os dois não iam se concentrar na missão, pelo fato de estarem namorando? – Mu concordou, ficando vermelho. Shaka riu mais ainda, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Áries. – Pois é, olha o que nós fomos arrumar...  
  
Mu não sabia se acompanhava o amigo no riso ou se ficava preocupado. Quando Atena descobrisse que ia ter que aturar mais um casal de Cavaleiros de Ouro, ia ficar irada. Provavelmente, ia acabar classificando-os como "bando de pervertidos". Acabou se lembrando de um detalhe importante, e mudou o rumo da conversa.  
  
- Shaka, eu... ãh, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – Áries começou. – Eu sabia que era você no sonho...  
  
- Como assim? – Virgem observou Mu, não entendendo o comentário.  
  
- No primeiro dia... Eu sonhei com você... Que você... Bem... – O tibetano coçou a cabeça, sem graça. – Estávamos juntos no sonho, você sabe.  
  
Shaka lembrou-se então do sonho erótico de Mu e da forma como ele acordou gritando, naquela noite. - E por isso acordou daquele jeito?!  
  
- É claro! Imagine o susto que eu levei... quando vi que era você... e ainda estava com os olhos abertos... Eu achei que fosse verdade! Logo na primeira noite em que dividimos a cama! – Sem se conter, Mu começou a rir da cara magoada de Shaka.  
  
- E eu pensando que você estava sonhando com alguma namoradinha... – Virgem fez um muxoxo. – Bom, eu também não andei muito nos eixos, essas noites... Andei abusando um pouco da situação...  
  
- Hum. – Mu concordou, abraçando Shaka e trazendo-o para mais perto do seu corpo. Áries ainda não sabia bem se o fato de terem feito sexo fora apenas uma curiosidade passageira do cavaleiro de Virgem, ou se significava que poderiam começar um relacionamento, como o de Miro e Kamus. De qualquer modo, o loiro estava ali, maravilhoso, ao seu lado, e ele ansiava loucamente beijá-lo de novo.  
  
Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Mu alcançou sua taça no criado mudo. – Mais vinho? – Perguntou, malicioso, e o loiro concordou. Sorveu um gole generoso e, debruçando-se sobre o amigo, beijou-o, deixando que o líquido tinto passasse da sua boca para a de Shaka, que sugou até a última gota, lambendo seus lábios e incentivando o tibetano a continuar o carinho.  
  
Mu voltou a beijá-lo, e o indiano correspondeu, enquanto passeava uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos lavanda, afastando-os do rosto do outro cavaleiro. O beijo carinhoso foi ficando cada vez mais ardente, e logo suas bocas se procuravam com urgência, suas línguas se enroscando numa batalha sensual, suas mãos percorrendo cada parte do corpo que pudesse ser alcançada.  
  
Áries deixou de lado as preocupações sobre o que poderia acontecer, perdendo-se no prazer que sentia. Virgem, afoito, empurrou o amigo, sentando-se sobre ele e retirando o short que Mu havia colocado para receber o serviço de quarto.  
  
- Shaka... – Mu perguntou, com a voz rouca. – Quantas você comprou?  
  
- Seis... – O loiro respondeu, curvando-se sobre Áries para beijá-lo novamente, enquanto estendia o braço para pegar as camisinhas. – Até amanhã vai dar...  
  
* * *  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Mu acordou sozinho na cama. Esticou a mão, apalpando o lado da cama onde Shaka deveria estar. Finalmente se conformando que o loiro não estava mais lá, abriu os olhos, se espreguiçando. Ele tinha dormido pouco, mas, definitivamente, dormira bem. Muito bem.  
  
Tomando coragem para levantar, sentou-se na cama, seu cabelo bagunçado caindo sobre seu rosto. Afastou as mechas dos olhos, um leve sorriso se formando em seus lábios, ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka estava tão distraído, que deu um pulo, quando Mu abriu a porta do box para observá-lo.  
  
- Quer me matar de susto?! – O loiro se encolheu todo, nervoso.  
  
- Não necessariamente de susto... – Áries foi entrando, deixando a água escorrer por seus cabelos.  
  
- Eu... – O indiano ficou sem palavras, mas saiu um pouco de lado para que Mu pudesse usar o chuveiro. Shaka sabia que no fundo fora ele que seduzira o amigo, na noite anterior, mas agora estava se sentindo um pouco tímido. O que iria acontecer com a amizade deles depois disso? Não que eles não pudessem continuar amigos, quando voltassem ao Santuário. Ou quem sabe se encontrar quando tivessem vontade. Passar algumas noites juntos... Namorar? Ao pensar no Santuário, Virgem teve uma desagradável lembrança: aquele era o último dia da convenção! O último dia deles naquele hotel chique, e nem tinham cumprido a missão que Atena havia lhes incumbido...  
  
Os pensamentos de Shaka subitamente foram interrompidos por Mu, que, aproveitando-se da sua distração, segurou seu rosto com as mãos e lhe deu um beijo molhado, puxando-o para baixo d'água também.  
  
- Mu, não... – O loiro conseguiu resmungar. – Não podemos demorar muito aqui! Acabei de me lembrar que hoje é o último dia da convenção!  
  
- É mesmo... – Mu falou, mas com entonação de quem não estava preocupado. Lambeu a água que escorria pelo pescoço do amigo, segurando-o pela cintura e trazendo-o para junto de si.  
  
- Mas tudo que não aconteceu nos outros dias pode acontecer hoje! – Shaka gemeu, ainda tentando convencer o outro cavaleiro.  
  
- Está bem! – Áries respondeu, soltando-o, fingindo irritação, mas seu rosto deixava transparecer divertimento.  
  
- Anda logo, então, que eu já acabei! – Virgem saiu logo do box, antes que ele mesmo mudasse de idéia.  
  
* * *  
  
Sem os crachás do FBI, os dois cavaleiros de Ouro tiveram dificuldades para entrar, como no primeiro dia. Mu, depois de procurar um lugar seguro onde pudesse usar o teletransporte, levou Shaka consigo para dentro do enorme prédio, que parecia mais apinhado de gente do que nos outros dias, talvez por ser o encerramento.  
  
Isso em partes era bom. Apesar de dificultar a localização de Kanon, a multidão também os protegia de eventuais encontros com os dois agentes do FBI que estavam em seu encalço.  
  
- Sabe, Mu, foi tudo tão calmo até agora que eu tenho até medo de pensar no que o Kanon pode estar aprontando! – Shaka suspirou, já começando a ficar nervoso ao ver que a hora do almoço se aproximava.  
  
Áries concordou.A sensação que ele tinha era de que uma bomba ia explodir a qualquer momento.  
  
Os dois amigos percorreram todos os recintos possíveis, ouviram palestras sobre combate a fome, desarmamento, preservação do meio ambiente, até que, finalmente, por volta da uma da tarde, na saída para o almoço, avistaram o que estiveram procurando tanto.  
  
Kanon descia as escadas, animado. Dessa vez, ele não estava cercado por outros homens engravatados. Pelo contrário, estava ladeado por duas mulheres muito bonitas, que Mu reconheceu serem as mesmas do restaurante. As moças, muito bem vestidas com elegantes terninhos, carregavam pastas e um laptop, e se desmanchavam em sorrisos diante da atenção que o belo homem de cabelos azuis lhes dispensava. Como era muito alto, Kanon ora se debruçava sobre uma, ora sobre outra, para conversar, o que fazia com que as garotas suspirassem, quando o cabelo sedoso e longo tocava seus rostos.  
  
Mu e Shaka olharam para a cena, inconformados. – Se elas soubessem quem ele realmente é...- Virgem balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. – Pobrezinhas.  
  
- Pois eu acho é que elas estão adorando! Bem, vamos lá! – Áries forçou passagem entre a multidão de gente, Shaka logo atrás, até alcançar Kanon. – Ei! Espere um pouco, Kanon!  
  
Kanon parou, olhando surpreso. Novamente os dois rapazes daquele dia. Mas agora, finalmente, eles haviam se tocado de quem ele era na realidade. – Oh, vocês... – O grego fez um sinal para que as moças o aguardassem um minuto, e aproximou-se de Áries e Virgem. – De onde me conhecem? Como conhecem o Saga? – Foi logo inquirindo.  
  
O tibetano perdeu um pouco da firmeza, ao notar que Kanon sequer fazia menção de fugir ou se esconder. Aquilo era estranho. – Nós somos cavaleiros de Ouro do Santuário... Como o seu irmão gêmeo.  
  
Ah! – Kanon mordeu o lábio inferior, a lembrança de Saga o incomodando ligeiramente. – Ele ainda é cavaleiro, depois de tudo aquilo?  
  
Shaka foi direto ao assunto. – Não faça rodeios! Diga-nos, o que você planeja?  
  
- EU?! – Kanon pareceu realmente surpreso. – Eu não planejo nada, do que vocês estão falando?  
  
- Não seja cínico, que outro motivo você teria para se infiltrar aqui, numa Convenção de Paz Internacional, que não fosse sabotá-la?  
  
O ex-Dragão Marinho arregalou os lindos olhos azuis. – Eu tinha que comparecer! Eu sou adido da Embaixada da Grécia aqui nos Estados Unidos!  
  
- QUÊ?! – Os dois cavaleiros gritaram, em uníssono, incrédulos.  
  
- Mas é claro... – Kanon parecia descontraído demais para estar mentindo.  
  
- Não é possível! – Shaka ainda não estava acreditando. – Ninguém ocupa um posto destes sem mais nem menos!  
  
– Bem, depois de longos anos servindo o Senhor Julian, ele me recomendou muito bem para esse posto. Vocês sabem, ele tem muito dinheiro, pode influenciar as pessoas... – Kanon deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Não foi tão complicado assim! Eu falo grego, e inglês, e...  
  
- Isso é absurdo! – Mu estourou. – E por que justo aqui?  
  
- Bem, para falar a verdade, eu acho que o Julian queria me ver bem longe, isso sim! – Kanon apoiou o dedo indicador na boca, pensativo. – Seja como for, já faz algum tempo que estou aqui... Gosto do país, é moderno, tem muitas regalias, mulheres bonitas... – Kanon virou-se, piscando para as moças, que acenaram para ele, felizes. – Minhas secretárias. Bonitas, não?  
  
- Mas não pode ser, Atena recebeu um alerta de que alguém tentaria interferir de forma maligna durante a convenção! – Shaka estava atordoado. – E só vimos você com uma cosmo energia diferente...  
  
- Atena ficou sabendo, hein? – Por um momento, os dois amigos juraram ter visto um ar travesso passar pelos olhos de Kanon. – E por acaso ela disse quem lhe deu a informação?  
  
- Não... – Mu lembrou-se desse detalhe pela primeira vez. Saori nunca dissera como ficara sabendo daquilo.  
  
- Pois eu faço uma idéia... – O grego riu, deixando a dúvida no ar.  
  
Nesse momento, como que para comprovar a história de que o homem ao lado deles era realmente importante, dois seguranças chegaram. – Algum problema, senhor Kanon?  
  
- De forma alguma! – O homem alto comentou, sorridente. – Já estou indo. – Virando-se novamente para Mu e Shaka. – Bem, é isso. Tenho que ir, meu trabalho já terminou. Se vocês vieram da Grécia até aqui só por minha causa, sinto muito, mas dessa vez sou inocente!  
  
Áries e Virgem ficaram olhando abismados, enquanto Kanon se juntava às moças, seguido pelos seguranças. Antes que se afastasse demais, no entanto, ainda virou-se, deixando um último comentário.  
  
- Ah! E por favor, quando vocês voltarem para a Grécia, não se esqueçam de mandar um abraço para o meu irmãozinho querido! Ele sabe que para mim fica difícil ir visitá-lo, morando aqui nos Estados Unidos!  
  
Os dois cavaleiros de ouro viram a limusine de Kanon partir. Depois, entreolharam-se.  
  
Mu arregalou os olhos.  
  
Shaka só ergueu as sobrancelhas, caso contrário seria uma catástrofe.  
  
- SAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEU CRETINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Continua  
  
Observações da autora:  
  
Desde o começo a culpa tinha que ser "dele". Preocupar Athena, e mandar dois cavaleiros de ouro à toa para outro país, só para pegarem no pé do irmão amado... típico do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Bem, sorte para os dois pombinhos, que acharam alguma coisa para fazer no meio dessa zona! (risos) Afinal, a viagem não poderia ter sido em vão...  
  
Como deixei a cena lemon no ar, tenho certeza que alguém vai se perguntar se os papéis na cama foram invertidos. A resposta seria "Não". Apesar de achar que tanto o Mu quanto o Shaka são delicados, eu decidi que o Mu ia ser ativo nas minhas fics quando assisti Hades (por causa das vozes originais).  
  
Viajei nessa de Embaixada! Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como funciona isso, perdoem-me por alguma coisa mal colocada.  
  
Bem, é isso aí, o próximo é o último, finalmente! Só está faltando eles encontrarem de novo o Mulder e a Scully...  
  
Tive uma idéia de participação especial – e final – tão interessante, que vou acabar usando... Vai ser o desfecho perfeito (acho).  
  
Até o próximo, e mais uma vez, obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews e e- mails!  
  
- Ei! Está acabando, mesmo? (Shaka, com voz triste)  
  
- Está, sim, Shaka... (Bélier funga, sentida por ter que terminar a fic de que tanto gosta)  
  
- Que pena! (Mu, também chateado)  
  
- Vocês sabem que eu estava meio estressada nos primeiros capítulos, mas essa foi a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever... (Bélier enxuga uma lágrima, fitando o computador).  
  
- Tenho certeza de que você vai ter outras idéias legais... (Shaka, abraça Bélier)  
  
- Será? (Bélier segura uma mecha de cabelo loiro, enrolando-a no dedo, distraidamente)  
  
- É claro! (Mu abraça Shaka e Bélier) Sempre vamos estar aqui para te dar uma forcinha...  
  
- Vocês querem dizer, me atrapalhar, né? (Bélier brinca)  
  
- Não é assim! Você sabe que a gente te dá inspiração... (Mu sorri)  
  
- Huhum... (Bélier concorda. Afinal, é verdade!) 


	9. Capítulo 9

Título: Missão complicada  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br / belier.aries@uol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Obviamente, os personagens de Arquivo X também não me pertencem...  
  
Resumo: Totalmente non sense! Mu e Shaka são enviados por Atena aos Estados Unidos em uma missão secreta, no melhor estilo Mulder e Scully.  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
- Eu não me conformo, Shaka! – Mu ainda estava irritado. – Eu não acredito que o Saga planejou tudo isso!  
  
Já começava a escurecer, e os dois cavaleiros de Ouro estavam sentados numa mesa, em um barzinho agradável, a alguns quarteirões de onde acontecera a convenção. A cidade aos poucos parecia voltar ao normal. A segurança já não era tão ostensiva, depois da retirada das autoridades, e o trânsito parecia fluir melhor com a liberação das ruas que tinham estado fechadas para o evento.  
  
Depois da descoberta de que Saga havia dado informações falsas para Atena, só para poder aprontar uma com o irmão, Mu se viu irritadíssimo. Pensou em ligar para Saori, mas Shaka achou melhor deixar para o dia seguinte. Não ia adiantar nada, mesmo.  
  
Como a volta deles estava marcada para o dia seguinte, no final da tarde, resolveram aproveitar para relaxar um pouco. Já que tinham vindo à toa...  
  
Mu olhou o cardápio, e pediu uma cerveja. Shaka, que já tinha pedido seu prato preferido, olhou espantado. – Eu não sabia que você bebia isso...  
  
- Nem eu sabia que você gostava de batata frita! Aliás, eu não sabia muitas coisas ao seu respeito... – Mu sorriu para o amigo, notando que seu belo rosto corava ligeiramente. – Voltando à cerveja, eu nem sei que gosto tem, só quero experimentar.  
  
- Experimentar é bom... – Shaka comentou, encarando o ariano. – Nunca se sabe, às vezes podemos gostar.  
  
- Você não está falando das batatas, está? – Mu perguntou, sério.  
  
- Não. – O indiano ia dizer alguma coisa, quando o garçom chegou com a cerveja de Mu. – Por favor, pode trazer uma para mim, também? – Pediu.  
  
- Sabe, Shaka, eu... Não sei se o que aconteceu entre nós foi só uma questão de curiosidade. Bem, no começo foi, eu admito. Mas e agora? E quando voltarmos para o Santuário?  
  
O loiro olhou bem para o tibetano, que parecia um tanto quanto inseguro, esperando a sua resposta. – Olha, Mu, eu acho que nesse caso só tem uma coisa a se decidir... – Shaka pousou os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e encarando o amigo seriamente.  
  
- Qual? – Mu engoliu em seco, rodando o copo de cerveja entre as mãos.  
  
- No seu templo ou no meu? – O indiano sorriu travesso.  
  
- Oh... – Mu corou. – Bem, nesse caso... Não tem muito a se decidir. Qualquer lugar para mim está ótimo, desde que você esteja do meu lado. – Mu provou finalmente a cerveja. Shaka divertiu-se, ao ver um bigodinho de espuma sobre o lábio superior do ariano. Passou o dedo levemente na boca do amigo, retirando a espuma.  
  
- Boa?  
  
Mu assentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos de Shaka. O garçom chegou com a outra cerveja, e uma porção de batatas fritas...  
  
- Você não se importa que os outros saibam sobre nós? – Virgem recostou-se na cadeira.  
  
- Não. – Mu respondeu, simplesmente. Nesse momento, a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um casal que se aproximava da mesa.  
  
- Eu te falei, Scully! São eles! É muita coincidência! – O homem estava eufórico.  
  
- Mulder, não seja tolo! – A mulher estava constrangida.  
  
- Esperem! Não fujam! Viemos em paz! – Mulder aproximou-se pé ante pé da mesa, com medo de que talvez os supostos extraterrestres sumissem novamente bem diante dos seus olhos.  
  
- Eles não são E.T.s! – Scully resmungou. – Desde quando E.T.s tomam cerveja e comem batata frita?! – A ruiva voltou-se para eles. - A única coisa que eu estou querendo saber é por que vocês roubaram nossos crachás!  
  
Mu achou melhor conversar com os dois agentes do FBI. – Olha, nós não roubamos, foi só um empréstimo! Precisávamos deles, mas não fizemos nada de mal, só observamos.  
  
- Ah, então vocês vieram nos observar! – Mulder ficou mais eufórico ainda. – Vieram estudar nossos costumes, nossa sociedade...  
  
- É isso mesmo! – Shaka, vendo que não ia ter jeito de escapar da história de extraterrestre, confirmou. – E agora mesmo estamos fazendo outra pesquisa de campo, sobre a comida e bebida da Terra, e vocês estão nos atrapalhando!  
  
- É isso aí! – Mu concordou, tomando outro gole de cerveja.  
  
Mulder ficou tão sem graça com a confirmação dos dois, que não sabia o que dizer. Scully suspirou, fazendo cara de "não-está-vendo-que-eles-estão- curtindo-com-você?" para Mulder. Apesar de que ela ainda não estava muito certa de como aqueles rapazes tinham feito para sumirem no meio do nada. Isso ela não tinha como explicar. Também não tinha explicação o fato de um deles ter dois pontos no lugar das sobrancelhas. E ter cabelo lilás, ainda por cima...  
  
- E tem mais uma coisa... – O loiro comentou, decidido. – Vocês estão precisando é descarregar essa tensão sexual! Isso é horrível! Está dando choque, aqui!  
  
Os dois agentes se entreolharam, horrorizados.  
  
- Isso não faz bem, sabiam? – Shaka comentou, divertido. – Por que vocês não vão pra casa e resolvem isso?  
  
- Vamos sair daqui, Mulder! Esses dois são é loucos! – Scully virou-se e partiu, pisando duro.  
  
- Mas Scully... - Mulder a seguiu, a contragosto, decepcionado por abandonar as duas criaturas fascinantes, que até pensamentos podiam ler!  
  
Ao se verem a sós novamente, Mu perguntou ao amigo. – Como você sabia que o ponto fraco deles era a relação mal resolvida?  
  
Shaka riu sedutoramente. – Digamos que eu já tive uma experiência concreta sobre desejo reprimido recentemente!  
  
* * *  
  
Ao voltarem para o hotel, depois de algum tempo, os dois cavaleiros já haviam se esquecido da confusão toda armada pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos e dos agentes do FBI caçadores de E.T. Mal entraram no quarto, e Shaka já foi abraçando Áries, empurrando-o contra a porta.  
  
Mu enlaçou a cintura do loiro, beijando-o com paixão, enquanto tentava fechar a porta com a outra mão. Depois de conseguir trancá-la, alcançou o ombro de Shaka, empurrando com a mão o paletó que o indiano usava, derrubando-o no chão.  
  
Virgem retribuiu o beijo, deixando sua língua se enroscar à do amigo, enquanto o puxava para si, desfazendo o nó de sua gravata e retirando-a.  
  
Mu fez o mesmo, e suas mãos travaram uma pequena batalha por espaço entre seus corpos, enquanto tentavam desabotoar as camisas um do outro. Shaka soltou o pescoço do ariano, desvencilhando-se da peça de roupa incômoda, e retirando de uma só vez o paletó e a camisa de Mu, com uma certa urgência. Voltaram a se abraçar, deliciando-se com o contato entre seus corpos nus. Trocaram outro beijo ardente, que lhes tirou o fôlego.  
  
Virgem desafivelou o cinto do ariano, retirando-o com gestos sedutores. Mu observava o amigo com olhos apaixonados, enquanto ele o guiava para a cama, puxando-o pelo cós da calça.  
  
Shaka sentou-se na cama, preparando-se para abrir a calça de Mu, malícia estampada em seus olhos azuis, quanto bateram na porta do quarto com força.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros voltaram suas cabeças para a porta, assustados.  
  
- Droga! – Mu afastou-se de Shaka, aborrecido. – Quem pode ser?  
  
- Não faço idéia... – Shaka deu de ombros. – Talvez seja alguma arrumadeira do hotel que esqueceu de trazer alguma coisa...  
  
- Bem agora? Mas que chato... – Mu pegou sua camisa no chão, vestindo-a apressado. Nesse momento, esmurraram a porta com mais força ainda... – Já vou! – Mu gritou, irritado, tentando fechar alguns botões, sem sucesso. Quem naquele hotel estaria com tanta pressa para falar com eles assim?!  
  
Áries abriu a porta, e quase morreu de susto.  
  
Um Miro impaciente entrou no quarto, sem a menor cerimônia. – Caramba! Por que essa demora?! A gente já estava começando a achar que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com vocês!  
  
- Eu disse a você que não tinha acontecido nada, mas não, você nunca me ouve... – Kamus entrou atrás de Miro, despejando seu mau humor no namorado. Cumprimentou Mu, estendendo a mão, formalmente.  
  
Shaka tentou disfarçar, levantando-se rapidamente da cama. Felizmente ainda estavam de calças, caso contrário ia ser um flagra e tanto. Mas assim que Miro se voltou para ele, o quarto quase caiu.  
  
- CREDO, SHAKA!!! – Miro tentou se esconder atrás de Kamus. – FECHA OS OLHOS!!!  
  
Mu esfregou o rosto com as mãos, suspirando.  
  
Kamus só não ralhou com Miro porque também ficou um tanto quanto assustado. – Nossa! Eu... eu não sabia que você podia... sem que... – Aquário fez um gesto vago com a mão, indicando o quarto, que ainda estava inteiro.  
  
Virgem fechou os olhos, precavido, uma vez que o seu desejo tinha ido por água abaixo. Resmungando, explicou. – Só em algumas ocasiões especiais...  
  
- Oh! – O olhar de Kamus foi de Shaka para Mu, com a camisa ainda aberta, e depois de volta para Shaka, que estava só de calça. Observou as outras peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão. – Sei.  
  
Miro pareceu nem se tocar da situação comprometedora. – Não faz mais isso, por favor! Eu levei um baita susto!  
  
- Afinal de contas, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Mu perguntou, finalmente se lembrando de perguntar.  
  
- Atena nos mandou para ajudar vocês. – Kamus sentou-se numa cadeira, enquanto Mu e Shaka se sentaram na cama. Miro ficou bisbilhotando o quarto. – Ela estava preocupada.  
  
- Ajudar?! – Shaka não sabia se achava graça da situação ou se explodia alguém. – Mas a convenção acabou hoje!  
  
- EU. SEI. – Kamus falou, irritadíssimo, fulminando o namorado com o olhar. – Era para a gente ter chegado cedinho, mas aquele ali aprontou das dele, como sempre.  
  
- E eu tenho culpa se extraviaram a minha armadura no aeroporto?!?!?! – Miro retrucou, indignado. – Podia ter sido a sua, viu?  
  
- Nunca ia ser a minha, Miro. Eu etiqueto as minhas coisas.  
  
- Nhé! – Escorpião mostrou a língua para Kamus.  
  
- Felizmente acharam a armadura, caso contrário seria outro problema... – Aquário teve ímpetos de agarrar Miro.  
  
- E vocês ficaram lá até agora? – Mu perguntou.  
  
- Não, chegamos no começo da tarde, e até fomos ao local, mas não conseguimos encontrar vocês.  
  
- Nem queira saber o que nós descobrimos a respeito dessa convenção... – Shaka comentou, desanimado.  
  
Áries e Virgem contaram então aos amigos o que tinha acontecido desde o dia em que haviam chegado, culminando na descoberta que haviam feito mais cedo.  
  
- Quer dizer que o Saga armou tudo? – Kamus balançou a cabeça. De repente, começou a rir. – Ele enganou a gente direitinho!  
  
- Enganou foi a Saori, isso sim... – Mu suspirou. – E nós entramos por tabela.  
  
Miro saiu de dentro do banheiro. – Nossa, que quarto maravilhoso! É bem mais luxuoso do que o nosso, não é não, Kamus?  
  
- É, Miro. Esse tem cama de casal. – Kamus tentou conter um sorriso, mas sua boca chegou a curvar-se ligeiramente. O namorado ainda não tinha percebido nada.  
  
- Cama de casal? Ei! Que história é essa? – Miro pela primeira vez notou que havia alguma coisa estranha no ar.  
  
- Bem... quando nós chegamos, só restava esse quarto vago. – Mu explicou. – O hotel estava lotado por causa da convenção...  
  
- Ora, e como nós conseguimos um com a maior facilidade, hoje? – Escorpião questionou.  
  
- É porque a convenção acabou, seu tonto! – Kamus respondeu. – Muita gente já foi ou está indo embora.  
  
- Ah! Que pena, nossas camas são de solteiro. – Miro comentou, olhando para Kamus, que ficou vermelho como um tomate. – E nem tem banheira... Ei, tive uma idéia! Já que só vamos voltar amanhã, vocês não querem trocar de quarto com a gente, não?  
  
- NÃO!!! – Mu e Shaka responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Não?! Por quê não?  
  
- Miro, é o seguinte: eu e o Shaka estamos juntos, é isso! – Mu comentou, achando que não tinha porque continuar naquela situação constrangedora. – E tem mais: eu estou aqui reclamando do Saga desde a hora que descobri tudo, mas na verdade foi ótimo ter feito essa viagem. Pronto, falei. – Áries respirou fundo.  
  
Miro piscou os olhos, espantado. Depois, sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, sem malícia. – Isso é bom! Fico feliz por vocês!  
  
- Obrigado, Miro. – Shaka agradeceu, mas sua atenção ainda estava voltada para Mu e para o seu desabafo.  
  
- Bem, mudando de assunto... Já que vocês estão aqui, podemos sair juntos hoje à noite! – Mu sugeriu.  
  
- É verdade, tem uns restaurantes ótimos por aqui... – Shaka completou.  
  
- Não seria má idéia... Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, então. – Kamus levantou-se, dando a mão para Escorpião, num gesto claro de carinho. – Vem, Miro.  
  
Miro enlaçou seus dedos com os de Kamus, seus olhos cruzando com os do amado.  
  
"Eles vivem implicando um com o outro, mas se amam perdidamente..." Shaka pensou, divertido. Olhou de relance para Mu, que também olhou para ele, e sorriu. No fundo, eles sabiam que ia acabar acontecendo com eles também.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros já iam saindo do quarto, quando Miro teve um pensamento iluminado.  
  
- Estive pensando... E se o Saga fez isso para tirar a gente do Santuário e aproveitar nossa ausência para tomar conta do lugar, de novo?  
  
Fim  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Bem, é isso. Acabou. Acho. (risos)  
  
É claro que o Saga não ia fazer isso. Ele endireitou. Só continua querendo atazanar o irmão.  
  
Apesar do Mu ter "experimentado" a cerveja, não tem nada a ver com nova, não. Até tentei substituir por provar, mas não ficou bem no diálogo.  
  
Obrigada a todas que acompanharam a fic até o final, espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço todos os comentários que chegaram.  
  
Um abraço, e até a próxima!  
  
- Nossa! Que esmalte legal! Me empresta, preciso retocar minha unha! (Miro)  
  
- Ei, isso é meu, não mexe! (Bélier tira a caixa de maquiagem da mão de Miro, mas o esmalte bordô já era...)  
  
- Nossa, que calor faz aqui... (Kamus, resfriando o ar)  
  
- Calor?! Já estamos quase no inverno! (Bélier pega outra blusa no armário)  
  
- Você chama isso de inverno?! Ridículo! (Kamus comenta, com desdém)  
  
- Shaaakaaa, olha o que eu trouxe para você! (Mu, todo solícito)  
  
- Batata frita!!! Eu te amo, sabia? (Shaka dá um beijo estalado em Mu, e avança no saquinho de fritas)  
  
(Bélier observa transtornada aquela bagunça)  
  
- Quer saber?! Já que não posso vencê-los... (Bélier empurra todo mundo para fora do quarto) – Vamos sair, tem um barzinho ótimo aqui perto...  
  
- Tem cerveja? (Mu pergunta, animado)  
  
- Tem, mas nem pensar, que eu não aceito meu cavaleiro preferido beberrão, não! (Bélier volta ao quarto, e desliga o computador). 


End file.
